


Fuck My Life

by Aromance91



Series: Down to write Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Mickey, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, GGE2017, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Scary at times, Top Mickey Milkovich, Torture, minor character death (no one we love), protective milkovichs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Mickey is werewolf. he and his family try to keep to themselves and mind their own business. When Mandy brings home a tall red head named Ian their whole lives change. Now Mickey must try and hide his secret to keep Ian safe but things don't work out as planned.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> This was my first werewolf fic and mpreg. This is for a the lovely Lucky Shaz for the GGE2017. I hope you like it boo! Thank you thank you to my best friend and beta jessica92, if it wasn't for you i would have said fuck it and walked away but you kept me going. Much of the MPREG fluff is inspired by some great buzzfeed video, i'll link those at the end of the story. xoxo

 

There once lived a boy on the Southside of Chicago. He lived with his two older brothers and little sister on the wrong side of the tracks. They lived in poverty and fear beneath their father Terrence. You see Terrance or as his followers called him Terry was a big man in the crime game. You needed drugs, someone to disappear, maybe company for the evening..anything. You call Terry. 

 

He wanted the boy and his brothers to follow in his footsteps, to become masters of the game like their father. He instilled fear, respect and discipline into his children at an early age with harsh words and a heavy hand. He was not someone to mess with. Terry had a secret though. A secret that would change the young boy and his siblings lives forever.

 

You see Terry was a Werewolf. Yes that’s right, a Werewolf and not just any wolf but an Alpha. 

 

There were several packs in Chicago each with their own pack leader but Terry was in control of them all. A familiar threat had resurfaced and he needed as much muscle as he could get to see it taken down.

 

Hunters.

 

Blood thirsty humans who wanted nothing more than to see every wolf dead by the barrel of a gun, or dissected and studied. 

He had gathered the packs together on this Friday night in October. The wind was bitter cold just like the hearts of the wolves as they talked about their plans to defeat the Hunters. Terry had planned on waiting for this moment. He was hoping, even though he was a shit father, to not have to make this decision if it was avoidable. He was convinced now that it was not. After the meeting he went home to find his children playing video games and passing around a joint.

 

“We need to talk” he said and slammed the door behind him capturing the attention of everyone in the room. The boys pushed pause on their controllers and his daughter turned to meet his eyes. “It’s time you kids realize where you really come from. The real purpose behind your pathetic existence. The only way to do that is to show you.” he took off his leather jacket and threw it on the dining room table.

 

“Why you bein all fuckin cryptic?” Mickey the youngest boy sighed crossing his arms and putting out the joint dying in his hands.

 

Leave it to Mickey to question Terry. They had the least favorable relationship out of the family, and they both knew why but we’ll get to that later.

 

Terry stormed over to Mickey slapping the controller from his hand and pushing him into the couch, replacing the condescending look in his eye with one or fear and hatred.

“You talkin back to me boy?” Terry says darkly his face close enough Mickey can smell the reminisce of beer on his breath. “Shut the fuck up and listen!” The man looked at his other kids making sure they were just as on edge as the boy in front of him. When he was sure he had an attentive audience he stood up and walked in front of the TV.

 

“This is your destiny. You  _ will  _ live up to your potential and earn the right to the name Milkovich.”

 

Mickey looked over at his brother Iggy. Iggy was the 2nd oldest at 22 with his brother Colin being the same age. They had an older brother Jaime but he had been in the wind since the day he turned 18. He left and never looked back, not that anyone could blame him. His other brothers were not as brave. Mickey saw the same look of confusion in Iggy's eyes as they listened to their father continue to preach about destiny and how they would come to control Chicago, how everyone would learn to fear the Milkovich name. His father had gone on some drunken rambles now and then but this was different, this was intense and sent chills down his spine wondering what the sick fuck had planned for them.

 

“Don’t scream. Don’t say a fuckin word. For your sake just let it happen” Terry said finishing up his monologue. It was time. He rolled back his shoulders and and craned his neck. 

 

Mickey watched went round as his father fell to the ground on all fours.

“Holy fuck!” he yelled and reached for his sister pulling her close. Whatever was happening he was her protector and he vowed to never let anything happen to her, even if she was a fucking bitch.

 

Terry’s arms slowly started pricking with tufts of black fur until all that was left were fur covered limbs and four paws with razor sharp claws. His transformation was complete and when he looked up at his children his eyes glowed red.

 

“What the fuck. Go. Go..” Iggy yelled jumping up from the couch. The older boy ran for the door but was too slow. Terry jumped on him pinning him below his giant paws and sank his teeth into his side. The boy cried out as his jaws latched on firmly. He heard a scream from behind him and let go of his son satisfied and turned to his daughter Mandy. She was standing behind his two boys. They were shielding her as if somehow they would remain untouched. The Alpha wolf stalked over to where his children were cowering against the wall and struck. Colin was first, Terry bit his leg dropping him to the ground. Mickey was next he lunged at his throat. He wasn’t sure if his youngest son would survive the attack but to be honest he didn’t care. Mickey was already a huge disappointment, an embarrassment to the Milkovich name in Terry’s eyes. Mickey was gay and that was something that made Terry’s blood boil. His son knew this and kept his indiscretions to himself but Terry was a wolf. He knew. He could smell it. In the Alpha's eyes his son didn’t deserve to become a wolf, but he needed as many bodies as possible to go after the hunters roaming the dark streets of Chicago, hunting and killing his kind. With his three sons bleeding on the floor he turned to his daughter. Terry never cared about feelings but his daughter was crying in the corner and he couldn’t find the heart to just attack. He still was going to turn her though, that wasn’t a question. He walked up to the girl and bared his teeth before quickly biting her arm. It wasn’t vicious but the shock and the pain still caused his youngest to pass out limp against the wall. He slowly made his way around the room surveying the condition of his family. They were fine and come morning they would be perfect, better than even. He shook out his shiny coat and after a few moments he was back to his human form. He walked over to his clothes and got dressed his eyes still taking in the sight of his children bloodied and whimpering on the floor. He locked the door and turned off the lights.

 

“Go to sleep now. Tomorrow everything will make sense” Terry said in a hushed tone as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to the couch stepping over his son who flinched at his presence before stretching out on the couch. It was done now. 


	2. The Change

Mickey’s eyes opened slowly, the light from outside was shining through the window blinding him. He looked next to him to see his brother Colin passed out beside him and his sister asleep in the corner. Why the fuck were they on the floor? He stood up slowly and everything came crashing down at once. He could hear the dripping of the faucet in the bathroom perfectly and he could smell the half drank beer on the table as if it been poured directly on him. This was really fuckin weird. He didn’t know what was happening. He heard a yawn coming from the couch and his father sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Terry looked at him in amusement, letting out a small scoff.

 

“Looks like the fairy survived after all” Terry said his words laced with venom.

 

Mickey stood coming to the realization his nightmare had been real. Why else would he and his siblings be sleeping on the living room floor? Without a second thought he dashed to his sister in the corner abruptly waking her to check for any damage. When he saw nothing his hands reached to his own neck, clutching searching but nothing...what the hell? He was sure he passed out bleeding out.

 

“I don’t..you..You fuckin bit us so why?” he stammered

 

Terry looked at his youngest son and laughed. “You’re a werewolf now Mickey. Healing is just one of the many advantages of our kind.”

 

He had to pause and think because what the fuck did his dad just say? No fuckin way...just no.  He was pretty sure he said werewolf, like Michael J fox, Van Helsing status? “That’s fuckin impossible you’re lyin. You been smokin crack or somethin?”

 

Terry glared at his son and spoke loudly awakening his other sons. “This is not a game! You are wolves now. You must learn how to be wolves, how to be a pack.” With that he dropped on all fours turning into his black wolf once again.

 

“Shit” Mickey exclaimed backing up against the wall next to his sister. His father bared his teeth at him as he slowly approached. He heard a yelp come from his sister then turned to see a white wolf with yellow eyes in her place. She leaned forward on the ground whimpering and covering her eyes with her paws. He looked back at his father with white hot anger “What the fuck did you do. Why would you do this? The fuck is the matter with you?” He crouched down to floor and sat back on his knees staring at his sister horrified. She looked up at him with yellow eyes and nudged her cold nose against his hand. He turned back to his father who was now growling at his brother Iggy. He returned his attention back to Mandy. She was whimpering as she rest her head on his leg. He carefully reached his hand out to pet her fur trying to calm her from an impossible situation as well as himself. He stared at the ceiling feeling an overwhelming sense of despair take over. He didn’t understand how any of this was happening. It was like something out of a fucking horror movie.

 

He sat there with replaying the events of last night over in his head again and again, like a movie stuck on a loop. He continued petting the white wolf that was his sister until suddenly her fur felt longer. He looked down to the side and saw his sister, human again. Her head was in her lap and she was fast asleep. He carefully moved her head from his leg and got up from the floor. His father has stopped baring his teeth and was now sitting there just watching them, waiting for something and he has an idea of what. He walked over to the couch and grabbed the afghan from the back then hurried back to his sister draping the material over her covering her naked body. He sat there staring into red eyes and could feel the hatred multiplying in his heart. He didn’t know when he would change, or if he would but when he did, he was going to kill Terry. 

 

****

 

Mandy was scared. She had no idea what was happening to her. One moment she was herself the next she was different, she was a wolf. Her brothers had yet to change and it had already been 4 days. She didn’t want to be alone, not with Terry. She had enough to deal with without fighting off her father’s drunk advances, luckily her brothers were always there to protect her. Now she was a wolf. She was the only one and her father seemed to be paying more and more attention to her, staring and even sniffing her when she would change into wolf form.

 

Today it got worse. She was sitting on the couch balled up with her legs to her chest trying to focus on anything but the looks here father was giving her. Her brothers were outside on the front porch, she could hear them arguing about something Mickey’s voice coming through the loudest. Her brother was always was an angry person. Mickey may have been the youngest of her brothers but she swore that just made him try even harder. That and the fact he was her father's favorite punching bag. He made up for his lack of control by being a complete asshole. She loved Mickey though, despite his demeanor he cared for her. All her brothers did but Mickey was very protective. That’s why when her father sat down on the couch next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear she couldn’t help but scream. “Mickey!!” 

 

That was all she could do before she was being attacked and pinned down under her father's weight. The next thing she new Terry was hitting the wall across from the couch with a loud ‘thud’ and all three of her brother were standing in front of her. That also happened to be the moment she changed again. She curled into a ball and watched through canine eyes as her brothers confronted Terry.

 

“What is you problem? She’s your daughter you sick fuck” Iggy shouted at his father.

 

“You’re a real piece of shit thinkin you could get away with somethin like that” Colin replied.

 

Terry turned to Mickey but the he remained silent. He didn’t need to speak, it was clear what he was thinking. He always knew his father was a monster, this was not a surprise. He never thought it would go this far though.

 

Terry walked up to his defiant pups looking behind them at his daughter. “I’m the Alpha! I say what goes, not you. You don’t tell me what I can and cannot have” he growled.

 

Mickey scoffed and licked his lips ready to tell off his father but before he had the chance Terry ran over to his sister and grabbed her by the scruff. 

 

“Things are different now. The same rules don’t apply to us as they do humans” Terry replied. “Mandy will be my mate.”

 

He looked over at his brother and could tell they were thinking the same thing. The three boys charged their father and suddenly everything was different, instead of punching Terry in the face he knocked him down with his strong paws. He looked around and saw two white wolves standing where his brothers were now looking around frantically. 

 

What the fuck?

Holy crap this shit was really happening.

 

The realization finally started to sink in. His father moving beneath him pulled him from his thoughts and he bared his teeth. This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for.

 

Terry looked up at his son and saw the glow of hatred flooding his eyes. “What are you doing Mikhailo hmm? You think you’re tough now? I’ll tear you up.” 

 

It happened in a flash. Terry turned and now they were in a standoff. His yellow eyes were glued on his father's red ones and they circled each other. He could hear his sister whimpering which only fueled his anger. He lunged at his father tackling him and pinning him against the ground. He didn’t waste a moment and bit down on his throat locking his jaw. Suddenly every awful thing the man ever did to him and his family came rushing through his mind as his fangs pierced skin. The next thing he knew Terry’s body was still beneath him and his brothers and sister were cowering in the corner avoiding his eyes. He nudged the limp body of his father's wolf with his nose but he didn’t move. There was a puddle of blood spilling across the floor and that’s when he realized he did it. He had killed his father. 

 

FUCK. 

 

He wanted him dead but now he didn’t know what to do. What were they supposed to do, how would they survive?

 

He walked slowly over to the 3 white wolves huddled in the corner staring at him with yellow eyes. As he approached they lied down and began to whimper. He could tell they were scared, he was too. He lay down next to his siblings and nudged his sister with his nose. They would figure this out, they had to.

 

****

 

It had been less than a week since he killed his father and there lives had been changed forever. He and his brothers were sitting in the living room smoking a joint and their sister was at school. There was a knock on the door which sent shivers down his spine. No one ever came to their house. Terry conducted his business elsewhere so who the fuck was at the door? He looked at his brothers and they stood up following him to the door. He opened it to see two rather burly men staring down at him.

 

“The fuck do you want” he said shortly and leaned against his door frame.

 

The two men looked at each other then down at Mickey. “Is Terry here?”

 

He shifted uncomfortably. He had tried to forget that name, wash it from his memory and erase it from his vocabulary. They were lucky his father stayed in his canine form because it made the clean up easier. No one would ever be able to trace it back to him. “He’s gone.”

 

“He’s gone?” one of the men repeated staring curiously at the boy.

 

“That’s what I just said.”

 

The man stared at him for several seconds surveying his face. “You must be Mikhailo.”

 

“Mickey.”

 

“Look Mickey. We know what you are and we’re here to help you” he said then looked to his partner. “If Terrence is really gone we must talk about the future, about your future. There are big things happening.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes not wanting to let the men inside. They were lost though, going back and forth whenever any emotion came on too strongly, they had no idea what to do. He turned to walk inside and gestured for the men to follow. He leaned against the side of the couch and crossed his arms “So what do we do now?”

 

“I’m Thomas Barringer and this is Robert Shultz. We run the packs on the East and West. Our brethren couldn’t make it but they run the North and the South. Your father Terrence is our Alpha. He watches over all the packs in Chicago.”

 

He scoffed at the man’s words..Leave it to Terry to care of a bunch of wolves but say fuck you to his own kids. “What does this shit have to do with us?” he said impatiently.

 

Thomas stared at Mickey trying to confirm what he was sure he already knew. “What happened to your father?”

 

MIckey rubbed his nose. “Like I said, he ain’t here.”

 

“You’re safe with us Mickey. You can tell us. Is he still alive?” Robert replied.

 

He looked at his brothers who turned away. They did that a lot lately..it was weird.

 

Thomas noticed this and everything made sense. “He really is gone isn’t he? You killed him?”

 

“You don’t know shit alright” he countered ready to defend himself.

 

“It’s ok son, that is the way of the wolf. This means you are the Alpha now” Thomas said walking up to the boy. “You will take on your father’s role and together we shall defeat the hunters and the humans will learn to fear us once more.”

 

Huh? He didn’t want people to fear them and he really didn’t want to be responsible for a whole city. For fucks sake he was having trouble with just himself. “I’m an Alpha...and that means?”

 

“It means you are the leader of your pack, you are in charge. It’s in your blood now” Robert replied.

 

“Yes and as Terrence's blood you have the right to take over his place” Thomas  added.

 

“No.”

 

“What was that?” the two older men looked at each other. “Think carefully son, this is not something to be frivolous about.” Thomas said.

 

“First off I’m not your son and I don’t need to think. No” he replied. “I’m not like my father and as this packs ‘Alpha’ I’m sayin no. We’re just fine on our own thanks.”

 

“Mickey If you do turn down this honor you are exiling your pack. That means you are on your own. Are you prepared for that? We will not protect you from the hunters.”

 

He knew he wasn’t going to do what they requested, they could go fuck themselves. He did however need their information. “The fuck do you mean hunters?”

 

“The humans have specially trained groups sent to kill all werewolves. There have been several deaths already. That is why your father turned you so you can help us fight” Robert replied.

 

“Not gonna happen. We can take care of ourselves, don’t need your fight.” He pointed towards the door. “You can go now.”

 

“Are you sure about this Milkovich?” Robert said looking at the young wolf.

 

“Pretty fuckin sure, now get out of my house.” 

 

The two men looked at each other but didn’t move. Mickey felt himself suddenly becoming very territorial. “Leave!” he snapped loudly sending the two older men running for the door.

 

“You’ll regret this” Thomas shouted with a shaky voice as the door closed behind him.

 

He wasn’t sure if that was true and right now he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to drag his family into more drama. They had enough to deal with on their own. Now he knew he was Alpha that still left so many more questions and he didn’t even know where to fuckin start. The only thing he knew was their lives would never be the same again.


	3. Ginger

Ian woke up to the ringing of his alarm echoing through the room.

 

Ugh.

 

He felt like Garfield, he hated Mondays. He hated the feeling of trying to shake off the laziness from the weekend and getting back into the groove, it was just  miserable. He was 18 and a Senior in highschool soon to graduate. He lived with his 5 siblings on S. Homan Ave, in the Southside of Chicago. 

 

He had a routine before school. It was pretty much the same every day; wake up, shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. He would drop his youngest siblings Carl and Debbie both age 10 at the bus stop a few blocks from the house before getting on the train to go to his favorite coffee shop.

 

When he had the money he would get a Flat White and an almond scone. On days like today where his wallet had a few $1 bills and some pennies he would opt for a small cup of dark roast and forgo the pastry. The coffee wasn’t the only reason he came to this particular coffee shop however, the other reason was Mandy.

 

Ian stopped in about 4 months ago with his brother Lip and the barista who took his order was a bitch but in a way that made you want to keep talking to her, find out what made her tick. She made fun of how his brother was dressed and called him a ginger because of his red hair but there was a sweetness hiding behind her eyes. 

 

The second time he came alone. The same girl took his order but she seemed sad, she didn’t tease or joke just very cut and dry. That was when he decided to ask the girl her name. He grabbed his coffee and left a dollar in the jar.

 

“Thanks” the girl said as she wiped down the counter.

 

“Yea no problem. I’m Ian by the way. What’s your name?”

 

The girl rolled her eyes “Fuck off” she scoffed.

 

“Fuck off? Hmm..” he mused “That’s a pretty name. First time I’ve heard it.” 

 

The girl laughed and a small smile crept across her face. She tucked a lose strand of black hair behind her ear. “It’s Mandy.”

 

“Nice to meet ya Mandy.”

 

**

 

Two months had passed since that day and coffee and conversation with Mandy had become part of his routine. This morning was a flush day. He had just gotten paid on Friday so it was time for an almond scone.

 

“Happy Monday asshole” Mandy said with grin before handing her friend his favorite pastry.

 

“It is now” Ian replied then leaned against the counter. “You wouldn’t believe what Frank did yesterday.” 

 

Frank was his stepdad/uncle...that was a long story. Basically his mom banged who he thought was his uncle. Confusing right? You see his siblings all had the same parents. Frank and Monica. Only he was conceived with Monica and Clayton, Franks brother.  I know right, weird. The news was upsetting at first because he felt distant from his family but now he was relieved. Frank was what you would call a waste of space. He drank too much, did too many drugs and treated his children like garbage using them for whatever stupid ass scheme he was working on. This is why he was always so eager to share the man's latest exploits. 

 

“I’m waitin...” Mandy said as she poured the milk into Ian’s espresso drink and turned to him with a raised brow. 

 

He began explaining how Frank had made a scene on national television over a law regarding gay rights. Apparently he was living with some guy he met at an AA meeting he was forced to attend and was trying to get access to his health insurance. So being Frank he went to the city and pretended to be gay...as if. They saw through his flimsy charade but instead of giving up and going home like anyone else caught red handed, he snaked his way into a newscast and went after the state's law. Now he was advocating for gay rights, public speaking and just using the gay community as entertainment.

 

“He’s such a fucking asshole. I came out years ago to my family and Frank. The only reason he’s making such a big deal out of this law is so he can get free shit.” Ian shook his head in disgust. Frank had done some pretty messed up stuff but this really got to him.

 

“Sounds like it. Parents fuckin suck. Sooner we realize that the better” Mandy replied bleakly handing Ian his coffee. “So.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout. You know, like after school?”

 

The look in the baristas eye was flirtatious which confused him because..she knew he was gay.“Uh..I’d love to Mandy but ..”

 

“Oh I wasn’t ..” she stammered  “I know I’m not your type. I just thought we could play video games you know..order a pizza?”

 

Ian smiled. That made more sense. “That sounds great Mands. You wanna meet me here or..” He didn’t want to directly ask for her address for some reason that made him feel like a creeper. She did invite him but still.

 

Mandy pursed her lips in thought for a moment.  “Here” she replied writing her address down on a napkin. “I’ll see you around 4?”

 

“Can’t wait.” Ian smiled and shoved the napkin in his pocket. He gave Mandy a friendly wave goodbye then walked out the door to catch the train to school.

 


	4. Intruder Alert

Ian was surprised as he approached Mandy’s house. It was only a few blocks from his own but he didn’t remember seeing her around the neighborhood. He walked up the stairs and looked around the disheveled yard. It honestly looked abandoned the way it was kept up. There was trash in the yard, mixed with random junk. Empty beer cans and cigarette butts littered the porch.

 

Ian went to knock on the door when it was opened it revealed a smiling Mandy Milkovich. “Hey” he said shyly stepping inside the dark house. As he walked over to the couch he couldn't help but notice how bare the place seemed. There were no family pictures hanging on the walls like he had which was weird. What kind of family had not even 1 picture? Other than the large couch there was one chair that looked like it was falling apart and a broken dining room table. It almost looked like someone had fallen on it the way it was leaning to one side. He knew it was rude to stare so he quickly sat down next to his friend and pulled out a cigarette. Nicotine always seemed to calm him down in awkward situations. I mean by no means was he judging Mandy, his family watered down their milk and cleaning supplies so yea... He was just wondering why it was so barren. Her whole house just gave him the heebies.

 

They sat there for the next few hours playing Mario. He forgot how fun nintendo games were. His older brother Lip had stolen an xbox from a yard sale a few years back so he spent most of his time playing Halo and other shooter games. He liked arcade games though, they honestly were pretty relaxing. The goal was simple and like the song if at first you don’t succeed lose a life and try again..those aren’t the actual words but whatever that’s besides the point.

He sat there with Mandy laughing about how much he sucked at this fucking game and sharing a joint. He had known Mandy was cool but he didn’t see her as being more than an acquaintance. Now after spending some quality time with her he knew she would quickly become his best friend.

 

***

 

Mandy was having a great time. She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to just let go and well be a teenager..probably because there wasn’t one. 

She was 16 and this is what she was supposed to do. She shouldn’t be worrying about where her next meal was coming from, or if hunters would find them and kill her family, no she should be worried about whether her outfit made her look fat or if her new friend was really as nice as he seemed. She had liked Ian right away. She wasn’t the easiest person to get along with and she knew it. She was a Milkovich, they weren’t known for being friendly even before they were turned. That’s why when she teased the redhead and his older brother she was expecting them to shit talk back, instead Ian gave her a small smile that lasted her the whole day. When he came back the next time, she figured he wouldn’t notice her. No one else seemed to care that she was in pain.  Everyone just flashed fake smiles and went about their lives, but not Ian.

Ian had taken the time to talk and try to comfort her. Of course she couldn’t give him any details like ‘oh hey I just got turned into a werewolf by my crazy dad. Who my brother killed after he attacked me.’ That wasn’t really a topic she wanted to bring up, like ever. Instead she talked to him about his life and about school. She missed school..not something she ever thought was possible. She dropped out a few months ago because she was too aggressive, stupid girls and teachers set her off more so than they did before. There was also the matter of hunters. Mickey had wanted her to quit her job too but no way could she be at home 24/7 with her dickbag brothers..like come on. So now she worked 28 hrs a week 6-10am Monday through Friday and 11-7pm on Saturday. Gave her an escape each day and she wasn’t around people enough to worry about losing control. Plus she liked having her own money.

 

MAndy looked over at Ian who was cursing at the video game. The boy couldn’t seem to defeat Bowser no matter how many times he tried, she found that entertaining. “Seriously Ian.” she laughed “How many times are you going to die before you let me do it for you”

 

“No I got this. Just watch” Ian replied as his eyes narrowed in on the screen. He was not the type of person to admit defeat, so if he had to do the level 100x times before he won he would. He would beat this stupid game if it killed him.

 

Mandy scoffed at the boys persistence but found it endearing. She went to reach for her pack of cigarettes when she heard something that chilled her. Being a wolf she had heightened senses, she could smell things blocks away or hear things like the sound of her brothers arguing as they walked down the sidewalk...shit! 

That was not good for her or Ian. Mickey had made it clear that she was NEVER to bring people home, and Mickey was the alpha. It wasn’t her fault they were coming home early. 

 

Her brother had always been a jerk but when things changed and he became an alpha everything seemed to amplify. Mickey angered quickly and he was always fighting with her brothers. As for her she just tried to stay out of the way, she didn’t fear Mickey not really. He would never hurt her, but she did watch him rip her father's throat out so that made him a bit intimidating. The wolf in her naturally tried to keep him happy. Mickey was her Alpha first and brother second. 

 

Ian noticed the sudden change in his friends demeanor. She was staring silently at the door and it was starting to freak him out...like what the hell?  “Uh..you OK Mandy? What’s wrong?”

 

Mandy turned to her friend and scolded herself. Ian needed to leave now, or at least hide. No that wouldn’t work they would smell him, they were wolves. “Shit” she said jumping up from the couch and moving in front of the redhead. “You really shouldn’t be here Ian. I’m sorry about this.” 

 

Ian was nervous now. Mandy was standing in front of him apologizing for bringing him over. His mind started through various scenarios. He wondered if this was like a Rob Zombie movie was he about to be murdered or skinned alive? The thoughts were ludicrous but the way Mandy was acting made them seem more plausible. 

He suddenly heard several voices approaching the house and Mandy stepped closer to him practically blocking his view of the door.

“Mandy why are you..”

 

“Shh..don’t say anything.” Mandy said not taking her eyes from the door. “Just let me handle it ok”

 

Well this was just fucking great. The one time he decides to try and make a friend he might end up somebody's dinner. He hoped they weren't cannibals. That would be just his luck. 

Suddenly the doorknob turned and several boys walked inside. They were clearly arguing over something but for some reason as soon as the first boy stepped inside the conversation ceased.

 

Mickey immediately knew something was off. As soon as he stepped in his house he was hit with an intoxicating scent...fuck what was it? He didn’t know why but it almost made him salivate. He looked over at his sister and saw the person sitting behind her which pissed him off. She knew the rules. “Who the fuck is that?” he snapped moving to walk around his sister.

 

Mandy followed her brother shielding her friend as Mickey stalked around them. “This is Ian.” she replied. “He’s my friend, we’re just playing video games”

 

Mickey could feel the rage building up inside. It had always been there but now that he was an Alpha it seemed more primal. He wanted to know who the guy was on the couch, why he was really there and what the fuck smelled so good?

 

Ian wasn’t sure what was happening. Clearly the boy walking around was upset he was there but he didn’t understand why. He didn’t exactly scream serial killer..he didn’t think. He also didn’t understand why everyone including the two older boys in the doorway were staring at this boy as if they were waiting for him to do something crazy. He did the only thing he could think of to break the ice and stood up from the couch. “My names Ian.” He reached his hand out to shake the stranger's hand.

 

Mickey saw the redheaded boy stand up from the couch and felt his hackles raise. He might not look like a wolf but his defenses were always there. He didn’t hear the words as the boy approached because he was only paying attention to his movements. “What are you doin in my house?”

 

“I told you Mickey. He’s my friend, leave him alone.” Mandy replied before Ian had the chance to answer.

 

Mickey turned his attention to his sister. He was her Alpha and she deliberately brought an intruder into their home. Stupid bitch. “The fuck is the matter with you Mandy? I told you not to bring people home didn’t I?” he snapped his eyes widening as he moved closer to his sister. “You know what’s going on so why do you have to be so fuckin stupid?” 

 

Ian didn’t like the way this guy was talking his friend. He didn’t care if was her brother, boyfriend or whoever. He was being disrespectful. “Hey man, don’t talk to her like that” he said walking in front of Mandy.

 

Mickey felt himself being smacked in the face with that scent. It was making his body tingle and his dick twitch..what the fuck? This had never happened before. Nothing was new in his home other than the stranger before him. He cocked his head and raised his brow staring up the the boy who had approached him. “You’re lucky I’m not kickin your ass right now.” He walked closer to the boy, “Get the fuck out of my house” he said lowly fighting his urge to attack.

 

Ian didn’t want to leave but Mickey was in his face and the two boys in the doorway were silently staring at him, 3 against 1. He really didn’t like those odds, not to mention he was really creeped out. He turned behind him to see his friend staring at the ground.  “I’m gonna leave but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Mandy looked up at the Ian. She had been afraid he wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore after the way her brother acted then he said those reassuring words and it brightened her face. “Flat white?”

 

“After bills and buying dinner for the kids I’m thinking more like dark roast.” He laughed then leaned in a gave Mandy a hug. He stilled for a moment because he could have sworn he heard a growl but he didn’t see a dog anywhere so he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. He turned around to see that Mickey and the two boys had not moved, if anything Mickey was closer and now they were definitely glaring at him. What was going on in this house? Like seriously, it was freaky. He put his hands up in surrender. “Relax I’m leaving.” He slowly walked over to the door expecting the people blocking it to move but they only stood there. He rolled his eyes and turned to Mickey “Which is it hm? You want me to leave or you keeping me here?”

 

Mickey looked at his brothers and rubbed his nose “Let him go.”

 

The two stepped away from the door and Ian shook his head. This was the weirdest situation he’d been in and he was a Gallagher. He gave another smile to his friend then walked out the door which was slammed shut and locked before he reached the first step. 

 

****

 

Mickey walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the tab. “So why is it you think you can just do whatever the fuck you want Mandy?” He walked over to his sister and took a drink of his beer. “You don’t get it do you? You just put us all at risk. How do you know he’s not a hunter?”

 

If Mandy were in wolf form her tail would between her legs but she wasn’t so she just kept her eyes averted. “He’s not Mickey. He’s my friend...you know? He likes my company.”

 

Mickey scoffed at his sister's stupidity. “You’re too fuckin nice Mandy. What do know about this Ian huh? How do you know he’s not one of the bad guys, what proof do you have?”

 

“I’m sorry Mickey. I just wanted a friend.” Mandy lifted her head and met her brothers eyes. “I just to be normal!”  She could feel a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at her brother. She hated how things were now. They sucked before but now it was worse. At least before she could find a guy and stay out to avoid being home, now she couldn’t even have a friend over. She was so lonely.

 

Fuck...Mickey let out a deep breath. He hated seeing his sister cry. He was the alpha yea but Mandy was still his little sister. She was a stupid bitch and didn’t listen but it was his job to protect her, protect all of them. That was honestly the main reason he was so upset. She could have been in danger but was too fuckin oblivious to know it. He sat his beer down and stepped forward causing Mandy to step back. “It’s OK. I get it” he said in a much softer tone. “I know you want to be normal Mandy, we all do. The fact is we’re fuckin not, and we’re never gonna be again. We have to be careful. Gotta watch our backs now and you have to listen to me alright. I’m your alpha so I know what’s best.” He was trying to at least. 

 

Mandy nodded her head because Mickey was right. She knew nothing about Ian other than what he told her.

 

“Good. I'll be back” Mickey said before taking another swig of his beer.

 

“Wait. Where are you going?” Mandy was afraid her brother was going to do something stupid, it wouldn’t be the first time. Mickey could be very impulsive.

 

Really?... “I’m gonna do what  _ you _ should’ve done before bringin someone into our home.” Mickey replied. “I’m gonna follow that kid and find out what his real motives are.” With that he sank to the ground on all fours changing into his wolf form. He walked over to his sister and licked her hand before turning to his brothers. He stared at them for a moment hoping they knew that meant to watch their little sister. He walked over to the door and growled causing his brother Colin to stand up and open the door.

 

Mickey ran down the stairs and put his nose to the ground. He found it right away. That scent that made him feel….giddy almost. He’d never smelled anything like it, he had nothing to compare it to. It was unique, it was…. Ian. He had thought maybe before in the house but chose to ignore it. There was no reason this stranger should have any effect on him, yet as he followed the scent he found himself wanting to find Ian for more than one reason..

 

It suprised Mickey that Ian lived so close. He carefully hid behind the bushes and watched through the chain link fence as the boy sat on his porch with 2 little kids. There was a pool in the yard where several more people were waiting. Ian picked up the little girl causing her to scream and the young boy followed as he walked over to the pool. Mickey watched curiously as the redhead tossed the girl into the water and laughed. He found himself fascinated with the dynamic of this family. Ian was laughing with the others and everyone seemed happy. He didn’t see anyone fighting or upset. He wondered how life would be like that. It was always a battlefield growing up. Even now with Terry gone he was always angry. He hated his father for what he did to them, if he could kill him again he would. He was telling the truth when he told his sister they all wanted to be normal. Mickey longed for it, but there was no normal after what they’d been through. For him even more so, the moment he bit into his father throat taking his life, he felt something change. He became an Alpha. He didn’t know this of course, they didn’t have a manual on how to be a fuckin werewolve. He had to go to the library..yes the library. That is how desperate he was to find out what to do, how to handle who they were now. He learned that there was no cure. The older men had told him because he killed his father who was their Alpha, so he took his place. This is the reason his wolf had blood red eyes when the others had yellow.

 

He decided to lie down in this spot under the bushes...it was shady and comfortable. Ian didn’t seem dangerous to him anymore but he would do more recon. For now he found himself immersed in Ian’s intoxicating scent and was content watching the boy as he smiled and played with his family.

  
  



	5. Territorial

Mickey spent the next few days following Ian. He watched the boy do the same thing every day. His life was anything but exciting. He didn’t understand how someone could live life so routinely. If that is what it meant to be normal then maybe he was wrong...he didn’t want that. 

When he was completely convinced after a week the redheaded boy was not a threat to his family he allowed Mandy to have him over. Scratch that. It was more like Mandy begged him to let Ian come over and he finally gave in. He could see his sister was unhappy and that she needed a friend. Mandy was the baby of the family and the only girl. He was a dick and his brothers never took anything seriously..they probably didn’t make the best company.

 

****

 

Ian was a little hesitant when Mandy invited him to dinner with her family. She explained that the guys he met the other night were her older brothers Mickey, Colin and Iggy. Turns out Mickey was actually the youngest, which surprised him. The guy seemed to be the one in charge. Needless to say he accepted the invitation because he really liked Mandy and to be honest he was disappointed when their time got cut short.

 

It turned out her brothers were not scary at all once you got to know them. In fact they were pretty funny. All but one.

 

He arrived around 6:30pm and after grabbing a beer they all sat down and passed around a blunt. Iggy and Colin were cracking jokes and talking shit to each other the entire time. Mickey though, he was quiet. When the guy did speak it was not to him, not once. At first Ian thought Mickey was just being a dick but after a few more dinners as the rest of the family became more welcoming Mickey stayed the same. He wasn't rude or mean, that wasn’t it at all. He was just quiet and kept to himself. This intrigued him...like what was his deal? He was always someone who loved a good mystery and Mickey was just that...not to mention he was pretty hot with his jet black hair and pale skin. So yea... maybe he wanted to learn more about Mickey Milkovich.

 

*****

 

It was a friday night and Ian found himself spending more and more time at the Milkovich house. Mandy had become his best friend just as he expected but there was also Mickey. It had been about a month since the mystery man came into his life and he was still fascinated. Mickey had however gone from saying boo to him to the occasional ‘Gallagher’. The first time Mickey said it he handed him a beer and sat down beside him. They didn’t speak the rest of the time but he really didn’t care. The fact Mickey acknowledged him was enough for now. That did start a trend though. Now whenever he sat on the couch he chose to sit in the middle. Colin and Iggy usually took turns between the chair and the floor leaving Mandy and Mickey to sit beside him. He was sitting next to him right now in fact. He found himself glancing to the side taking in the older boys profile. He was dark and twisty but he liked that. His eyes were icy blue and he had the faintest freckles on his face, nothing like the ones he himself had. He could stare at Mickey forever, he usually did only this time when he did a side glance instead of Mickey’s profile he was met with ice.

 

“The fuck are you lookin at?” Mickey said raising a brow at the kid next to him. He wasn’t stupid. Ian was always staring at him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it except it was annoying.

 

“Nothing” ian quickly looked away. He reached for his cigarettes to occupy his hands.

 

“Are you even listenin Ian?” Mandy said punching her friend in the shoulder.

 

“Jesus yes something about coffee right?” Ian heard Mickey laugh and that made him smile.

 

“I just don’t get the rule the customer's always right.” Mandy sighed before taking a bite of her pizza. “I mean..the customer is usually an asshole. If you tell me you want a latte with mostly foam..bitch that’s a cappuccino like c’mon.”

 

Ian laughed because Mandy got so passionate when she vented about work. It was like she was a conductor and she used her hands throughout her whole sentence. It was cute. “It’s like asking for a cheeseburger without cheese, just order a hamburger right?”

 

“My point exactly. People are idiots.” Mandy took another bite of her pizza. “So Ian you excited for tomorrow night?”

 

“Not really the type to go on a date but I guess” Ian replied. “I really just wanna get laid” he laughed.

 

“Well I’m crossing my fingers for you.”

 

Ian took a drag of his cigarette then looked over at Mickey. He was drinking his beer and watching the TV completely removed from the conversation. He didn’t want to get called out again so he turned to his friend. “Can we talk outside?”

 

“Yea sure” Mandy replied wondering what was so secretive. She followed Ian outside and shut the door before they sat down on the steps.

 

“What are they doin?” Mickey said looking over at his brothers.

 

“Who knows man, probably just talking about more stupid shit” Iggy replied.

 

“I don’t like it” Micekysaid standing up from the couch. Ian was still a guy, even if he seemed cool he didn’t want him alone in the dark with his sister. He was about to open the door when he heard the conversation.

 

“I just said that cause I didn’t want your brothers to know.”

 

“Trust me they wouldn’t care.” his sister replied. “What’s this dudes name again?”

 

“Jared. I think I told you we met at the store, cliche I know” Ian replied.

 

Mickey took a deep breath..Ian was gay? I mean..that did make sense, he wasn’t completely all over his sister like most guys were and he never talked about having a girlfriend. Interesting….. He wasn’t actually entertaining the idea, not really. He was a werewolf after all. Even if he wasn’t he didn’t do that, date, love, it was all a waste of time as he was concerned. He was just curious..nothing wrong with that.

  
  


*****

 

Ian sat there listening to his date talk about football. He could care less for sports. He ran but that was about it. He knew enough to hold a conversation but after 20 minutes in turned into Jared talking while he smiled and nodded his head feigning interest. The guy was cute enough so he could babble. He had a clean cut preppy look, probably because he was NorthSide. They met at the gas station by his school. He didn’t ask his age but he was probably early 30’s based off of his job in sales. He poked at his salad pushing the lettuce around with his fork when finally he heard the words he was waiting for.

 

“So you wanna get out of here? I have some beer at my place.”

 

Finally….“Sure” he replied and stood up from the table. Jared paid the check and they left the restaurant. He was really horny and they were walking by an alley so he decided fuck it and took the opportunity.

 

****

 

Mickey didn’t know why he was doing this. There was no real way to justify it but it was like once he found out Ian was gay something changed. Suddenly he felt like part of his pack even though he wasn’t..maybe it was because he knew for certain he cared about his sister. He wasn’t being nice to try and get in her pants and that earned him points. It didn’t help that since Ian had been hanging out almost every other day at his house his scent was lingering. It was all over the house from the couch to the fuckin bathroom. No one else seemed to notice it though. When he casually asked what smelled so good he was met with nothing but blank stares. He was probably just going crazy. Regardless of the reason why, he found himself following Ian on his date. He sat there in a dark alley across the street and watched through the window as the boy ate his dinner. Ian looked bored out of his fuckin mind and his date seemed oblivious. He was outside and even he could tell, dude must be a tool. He only had to wait about 30 minutes for them to leave. He had planned on following Ian and making sure he got home but the boy seemed to have other plans. He watched as the pair crossed the street. They walked by his alley when Ian stopped. The redhead pushed his date against the wall and they began to make out. 

 

He didn’t like this. Not at all and for some reason he found his eyes narrowing in on Ian’s date, like he was hunting his prey. It wasn’t until the mystery man dropped down to his knees and started to undo Ian’s belt that he couldn’t control himself. He stepped out from the behind the trashcan and bared his teeth.

 

“Holy fuck” Jared screamed springing up from the ground. 

 

Ian opened his eyes and looked at his date. “What’s the problem?” he said with a bit of irritation. His date pointed and he turned to see a beautiful black husky a mere 4 feet away growling at them. Seriously? “Shoo!” he yelled attempting to deter the giant dog but it only came closer causing him to scoot back against the wall. It walked right in front of them and sat down turning to his date and growling.

 

“Nice doggy” Jared said scooting closer to him. This only caused the dog to growl louder. “Fuck this. Sorry dude” the man said then ran past him down the alley.

 

“Pussy!” Ian yelled after his runaway date. What a guy. He turned back to the dog who was staring at him now curiously, no longer growling just staring. “Stupid fucking dog” he cursed and reached in his jacket for a cigarette. “You cost me a fucking blow job you know that?” he scoffed and lit his smoke. Just his fucking luck he would get dog blocked. Only him. He heard a whimpering sound and looked down. The dog was resting down at his feet, he didn’t seem scary, he was probably just startled by them. He cautiously reached down and the dog raised it head allowing him to run his fingers through it’s fur. He was very soft, he wondered where the owner was. He was larger than any husky he’d ever seen but they were not the type of breed to be strays. He lifted his hand to check the time and felt the dog's cold nose touch his hand. “You’re pretty cute aren’t you.”

 

Mickey was glad he was in his wolf form right now or he would be blushing. He had less control when he was a wolf, it was like he ran on instinct and impulse. He licked Ian’s hand then enjoyed the benefit as the boy ran his hand over his fur. This was nice..this was...this was wrong. All wrong, what was he doing? He started to back away slowly.

 

“It’s OK buddy” Ian said and patted his leg wanting the dog to come back.

 

Mickey wasn’t a fucking dog, he just got caught up in the moment. This was a bad idea. What the hell was wrong with him? He whimpered then turned and took off down the street. Fuck.

 


	6. What Are You Doing?

Ian found himself becoming more and more intrigued with the boy sitting to his left. Mickey...so quiet. What was he thinking about when he stared off smoking his cigarette, smoke floating out his nose almost mystical? What was his deal? Mickey was never playing on his phone, didn’t seem to have any friends and he could swear there were times he would sit down just a little to close and their knees would touch or his strong arms would press against his shoulder. 

 

At first he thought it was in his head. One thing he learned hanging out with the Milkovich's were they were weird. Don’t get it wrong that wasn’t a bad thing, just an observation. It was just little things that stood out like Mandy pulling out money for pizza a minute before the delivery arrived. She would shrug it off as a coincidence but today was the 3rd time he was convinced she must be psychic. Insane I know. Then there was today the thing with Iggy. He had dropped a joint on the floor and it rolled under the couch. Mandy rolled another one and told him to forget about it. Lost weed, yea no thank you. He stood up and attempted to lift the couch. It was one of those couches that folded out into a bed and fuck was it heavy. After several attempts and an amused look from his friend he said “Fuck it” and sat back down. 

They were sitting there watching Family Feud when Iggy came in with his brother. Iggy sat down next to him and Colin took the chair. Mickey was outside smoking and yelling about something to someone on the phone.

 

“Roll up a joint sis someone’s in a mood” Iggy said kicking off his shoes. 

 

Ian took this opportunity “Dude there a joint under the couch, if you help me we can get it.”

 

Iggy laughed. “No need get up.” 

 

They all stood up from the couch and Iggy lifted the corner off the floor then crouched down to grab the joint, still holding the fucking couch..What the hell? It was like something from a popeye movie. Iggy sat down the couch and they went to sit down just as Mickey walked in the room.

 

Mickey looked around the room curiously. “The fuck is everybody standin around for? Sit the fuck down so we can smoke.” He walked over to his usual spot where his brother was standing and narrowed his eyes. Iggy quickly moved aside taking a seat on the floor.

 

That was another thing..Mickey. It was subtle at first but now it was glaringly obvious that he ran the house. The way everyone acted when he was around was different then when they were alone. They seemed more...I don’t know careful? Observant? Obedient? That and everything in between. Not him though. To him he seemed like just a regular guy, except he was sexy, dark and mysterious. A man of little words but when he spoke it made his heart flutter. He found himself waiting for Mickey to say ‘you want a beer or Gallagher’ Yep he was crushing hard.

He decided that if Mickey wouldn’t talk to him then he could talk for the both of them. He took a drag of the joint and leaned back. He passed it to Mickey then blew the smoke out. “That’s some good weed” he said with a smile. Mickey glanced at him for a second then rolled his eyes before taking a drag. OK..try again just like an arcade game. “So Mick, I hear it’s your birthday next week. How old are you?”

 

Mandy watched her brothers face and saw the irritation creep across it. She may have mentioned it to Ian that his birthday was next Tuesday but only because she needed help with gift ideas. Her brothers were useless in that department.

 

“Fuck you is how old I am” he replied taking a drag from the joint. Ian averted his eyes and reached for his plate of pizza. He knew he was bein a jerk but kid didn’t need to know his personal shit.

 

Ian took a bite of his pizza and tried to think of something else to talk about. His eyes were drawn to the tattoos on Mickey’s knuckles,  **FUCK U UP** . There was something. “What’s the deal with your tattoo? It’s pretty cool.” Pretty cool? Seriously…

 

Mickey looked at his hand then over at Ian who was staring at him with eager green eyes. “It’s a fuckin tattoo man. Not rocket science.” He reached down and handed Iggy the joint.

 

Ian was relieved not to be shut down again so he ran with it. “I know it’s a tattoo but what’s the story. What made you decide one that specifically?”

 

Mickey reached for his smokes and pulled one out before tossing the pack on the table. He rubbed his nose anxiously. This was too intimate. “What you askin stupid fuckin questions for?” He lit his smoke and took a drag waiting for an answer. Ian looked confused then leaned back in the couch to eat his pizza. Good, that’s how it should be. Kid needed to stop trying to get to know him. They weren’t friends. He was here for Mandy.

 

They had decided to put on a movie. Dark Tower. It was dark and suspenseful but not a horror film. He was sitting there contently until Ian shifted next to him. The couch was pretty snug so his movement was enough to pull him from the movie. “The fuck kid stop movin. Tyrin to watch this shit.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry” he said quickly. “I just have to use the restroom.” He stood up and pulled off his hoodie tossing it on the couch so that he was just in his dark green tank top. Being squished between two Milkovich's he was beginning to overheat.

 

Mickey’s eyes wandered as the boy next to him shed a layer of clothes revealing a very toned body. He pulled his eyes away as Ian walked past him and down the hall. He tried to fight the urge but the cotton fabric of Ian’s hoodie was hanging over the couch right next to his face. He turned his head and let it brush against the boys hoodie taking in his scent. He started to rub his cheek against the soft fabric getting lost in the smell of..fuck what was it? It was sweet and made his mouth water almost like a sugar cookie..fuck that was it. Ian smelled like a fuckin cookie and now their scents were mixing as he nuzzled the hoodie. He found himself getting lost in it, the smell of fresh baked cookies and the softness of the material against his cheek. He was about to grab it when he felt the couch dip. He opened his eyes to see green ones staring at him widely.

 

“What are you doing?” Ian looked at Mickey with confusion. He was 99% sure he was just smelling or rubbing his face on his hoodie. Who does that?

 

“Nothin. Fuck off.” He sat up straight and reached for his cigarettes hoping Ian would move on. No such luck.

 

“Didn’t look like nothing. Looked like you were smelling my hoodie…”

 

Mickey scoffed. “Why the fuck would I do that?” He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a deep drag. 

 

“I saw you.”

 

“No you fuckin didn’t Gallagher. You need to get your eyes checked and get out of here with that bullshit”

 

“Can you shut the fuck up I can’t hear Matthew Mcconaughey” Mandy raised up her hand to silence the boys next to her.

 

“Excuse me?” Mickey said blowing smoke through his nose.

 

Mandy turned to her brother “You know I’ve been wanting to watch this Mickey.”

 

Mickey passed his cigarette to Ian then stood up from the couch. “Watch yourself Mandy, maybe turn up the fuckin movie and you could hear it better.” he looked down at Ian. “Beer?”

 

“Uh..yes please.”

 

“Yes please? Don’t be a bitch Gallagher.” He rolled his eyes at the redhead and walked to the kitchen.

 

Ian tried to keep the grin off his face by taking a drag from his..no Mickey’s cigarette. He couldn’t believe it. Not only was Mickey’s talking to him but he handed him his cigarette. If he thought he was smitten before now he was giddy like a fuckin school girl. Mickey sat back down and popped the tab on his beer and handed it to him. He was about to say something but the little voice in his head to him ‘shut up you’re gonna ruin it’. So instead he sipped his beer and sat there in silence watching the movie. He didn’t stop glancing at Mickey, only this time he could have sworn Mickey was glancing too.

 

***

 

A week had gone by since the hoodie incident and his conversations with Mickey had gone from a words here and there to a few sentences. He was still standoffish but he acknowledged his presence and answered his questions. Minimally but he would take it. 

 

He was waiting for Mandy to finish with her last customer. They were on Spring break so he had been picking Mandy up after her shift and they would go to her house. He wanted to ask her why she wasn’t in school but figured if she wanted him to know he would by now.

 

Another day of video games and smoking weed. He could never tire of this. He had grown quite fond of the Milkovich's. He embraced the lingering weirdness that came from the things they did and just accepted that’s how they were. Every single one did unusual things here and there. He didn’t care anyway. Hell he was a Gallagher, you wanna talk about weird.

 

There was one thing he did notice though. It seemed like Mickey was flirting with him.  Tonight they were sitting in their usual spots and he was again smoking Mickey’s cigarette only this time the boy took a few drags and past it to him. He wordlessly took it and leaned back in the couch. He had taken several drags and watched the tv until he felt eyes on him. He glanced over at Mickey who was staring at him expectantly.

 

“What’s up Mick?” He went to take another drag.

 

“Gimme that.” Mickey plucked the smoke from Ian’s lips leaving the boy speechless as he pressed it back between his lips. Ian was staring at him like he’d grown two fuckin heads or somethin. “What?”

 

“I just..never mind” Ian stammered.

 

Mickey let out an amused laugh and licked his lips. “Whatever man.” He finished his smoke and put it out in the ashtray. “Yo Mandy. We eatin dinner today or what?” His sister flipped him off and stood up from the couch.

 

“Come on Ian” Mandy said reaching her hand out to her friend. Ian grabbed it and they walked into the kitchen. At least spaghetti was easy. To be honest she loved to cook when she was actually doing it. The prep before is what annoyed her. Good thing she had a helper. She pulled out a pound of hamburger a bowl of eggs. “Here.” She shoved the ingredients at Ian then reached above the stove into the cabinet with the spices pulling down everything she needed to make the perfect meatballs including some crackers. She grabbed a bowl and placed it on the counter next to the spices. Once everything was mixed it was Ian’s job to roll the mix into meatballs while she started on the noodles. 

 

Ian looked over to the couch and saw Mickey and his brothers laughing at the TV. They couldn’t hear him from the kitchen right? Yea it would be ok to talk here. “Hey Mandy can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Sure”

 

“How do know if a guy you’ve been hangin out with likes you?” Ian looked up at his friends as he rolled the hamburger into a small ball.

 

Mandy laughed and a small smile appeared on her face. “Well do you like him?”

  
  


Ian could feel his cheeks getting hot as he admitted his feelings about Mickey for the first time. “Uh-huh but I think he hates me.”

 

Boys make everything so complicated. “Did you ask him?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t wanna talk about it” Ian replied rolling another meatball.

 

“No guys ever does.”

 

“So how do I know?”

 

Mandy walked over to her friend and rest her head on his shoulder. “Does he get that look in his eyes when he’s with you?”

 

“What look?”

 

“Oh Ian..” Mandy mused “You’ll know it when you see it.” She stood up and walked back over to the stove to stir her pasta. “Who’s this mystery guy anyways?”

 

“It’s no one.” 

 

“Really?” Mandy raised a brow and looked at her friend placing her hands on her hips. “Come on Ian, you can tell me.”

 

“I don’t. He’s probably not even gay Mandy, just forget I said anything.

 

Oh no. She knew exactly where this was going. “Ian no” Mandy said firmly widening her eyes.

 

“What?” 

 

“Just no. I know what you’re thinking and just stop.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ian shrugged his shoulders and returned to his meatballs. 

 

“Outside now!” Mandy put the lid on her noodles and grabbed her friend by the arm dragging him over to the door.

 

“Where the fuck you two goin? What about dinner?” Mickey sat up in the couch and turned to look at his sister as she opened the door.

 

“Relax Mickey. We’re just goin out on the porch for a few, dinners cookin alright.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian suspiciously studying his face. Something was going on and he wanted to know. He was the alpha, the boss, there should be no secrets here. He rubbed his nose and leaned back in the couch “Whatever go then.”

 

Mandy had to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she shut the door. They walked down the steps and around the house.

 

“What are we doin out here Mandy? You’re freaking me out.”

 

Mandy took a deep breath “I didn’t want anyone to hear us” she whispered.

 

“I thought you said they didn’t care”

 

She crossed her arms. “Ian I’m serious. You can’t like him OK.”

 

“I dont..”

 

“No stop. Mickey is...you just can’t like him.”

 

Ian was shocked at his friends reaction. “I’m confused is Mickey gay?”

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

****

 

That was it. He thought he heard it before but this time he was sure of it. Why were they talkin about him? He walked over to the door to listen to the conversation.

 

“Kinda is Mands. Why don’t you want me to talk to him?” He heard Ian huff and then his sister spoke.

 

“It’s nothing with you Ian, my brothers just...I mean you’ve seen him he’s an asshole”

 

“So.” 

 

Mickey felt his face split into a smile at Ian’s nonchalant remark then his sister ruined it. “He’s no good for you Ian trust me. There’s plenty of other guys out there.”

 

“Wait so you’re sayin he is gay?” Mickey waited for his sisters response but Ian spoke again. “Mandy you have to tell me. Is he?”

 

“Yes but you don’t get it Ian. You just can’t be with him, it just wouldn’t work he’s..”

 

“An asshole I know you said that. He’s also stupid hot and just so….mysterious you know”

 

“Ew no I don’t know and never say my brother is hot to me again thank you. You really like him?”

 

“Kinda. I think he’s sweet in his own way.” He felt himself blush at Ian’s words. He looked over to his brothers who were still glued to the TV not paying attention that he was spying on their sister and her best friend. Sweet huh? That’s not a word that has ever been used to describe him, jerk or dick that was more his style, yet here Ian was calling him sweet. 

 

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew what we...I mean. You don’t know my brother. He would never date you or anyone for that matter so just forget it ok. Please.” Mandy’s voice was pleading and it made his heart hurt because she was right. He would never date Ian, none of them would ever have any of that fluffy bullshit because they weren’t normal, they were fuckin werewolves...who could ever love them except each other.

 

“I guess if it’s that important to you.” Ian’s voice was small and thick with disappointment. The kid really liked him...he didn’t know what to do with that information.

 

“It’s for your own good trust me, Mickey is a jerk.”

 

He fought the urge to throw open the door and yell at them both for talkin about him, he wanted too. He wanted to tell Mandy to shut her fuckin mouth and tell Ian to fuck off with that lovey shit. Being defensive is what he knew best. He was about to walk back over to the couch when he heard the sound or water sizzling on the stove, he turned to see foam and water dripping down on to the floor. He opened the door. “Mandy! Fuckin shits makin a mess stop cluckin and get in here” he called out. He left the door open then walked back over to the couch and sat down.

 

***

 

Mandy looked at Ian with an ‘I told you so’ half smile and then turned to walk inside. When they stepped through the door she saw her pot of pasta boiling over onto the floor. “Seriously Mickey?” She grabbed a towel and threw it on the floor to wipe up the spilt water after she moved the pot to another burner.

 

“What? You’re the one who’s supposed to be makin dinner so why should I have to clean up your mess?” Mickey replied before taking a sip of his beer.

 

Ian rolled his eyes at the neanderthal like comment. Mickey needed to get with the times. The whole women belong in the kitchen mantra was way outdated. “Was it really that hard for you to get off your ass and turn down the stove?”

 

“Ian don’t it’s not a big deal” Mandy reached out and touched her friends shoulder. She did not need Ian challenging her alpha. He may not know it but that’s exactly what he was doing.

 

“Maybe not but still a dick move. You’d think if he could tell you about it he could do something about it instead of leaving an even bigger mess.” He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “Not like it takes that much effort but whatever.” He rolled his eyes then turned back to his friend. He found himself moving back and forth between swooning and annoyance with the older boy. There were moments he wanted to know what made Mickey tick, what his hopes and dreams were. Then there’s moments like now when he was reminded Mandys words were true. Mickey was an asshole, he talked down to his siblings a lot and they just allowed it. Especially Mandy.

 

Mickey turned his head to look over at the brazen boy leaning against the kitchen archway. “You’re not tellin me what to do are ya Gallagher?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey and scoffed. “Just sayin maybe think about someone else for a change.”

 

“Ian there are still meatballs come on I need your help” Mandy tugged at her friends shoulder but he was too busy with the staring contest he was having with her brother to acknowledge her. Fuck.

 

Mickey rubbed his nose then stood up. He walked over to Ian until he was inches away from his face causing the boy to stand straight. 

“You need to remember you’re in my house kid. You don’t get to tell me what to do, or how to fuckin think got it?”

 

Are you kidding me? This guy was delusional. “Oh of course not forgive me” Ian said sarcastically. “I’m just think you should try climbing off that cross of yours and join the real world for a change.”

 

Mickey placed his arms out caging Ian against the wall and took a deep breath taking him in. God damn he smelled so good. It seemed like his scent got more potent the longer he stared at him. Ian tried to keep up his tough facade but could see through it. He felt his dick twitch as his gaze remained locked on confused green eyes. 

 

“Mick it’s ok just..”

 

“Stay out of it Mandy” Mickey said lowly as he studied Ian’s face. “This is between me and Gallagher ain’t that right?” 

 

Did Mickey just sniff him? He did...pretty fucking sure. What the fuck was with this guy? “Look man I don’t want trouble. You’re right I..”

 

Mickey cocked his head and  leaned in close until he was inches away from the boys face. “You better watch yourself.” His eyes traced the outline of Ian’s face. He couldn’t resist it now that he was this close. He sniffed at the air and licked his lips Ian was intoxicating and right now his scent was flooding his senses no doubt from fear. He moved in closer so that his chest was touching Ian’s shirt. “You don’t know shit about me. Next time you think of runnin your mouth you should remember that.”

 

Ian was taken back by what was happening. Mickey was staring at him with his icy blue eyes and his words were laced with a threat but he couldn’t help but think about how close he was to his face. He was now positive he was smelling him, why he had no fuckin clue but right now he was pressed up against him and fuck...He was afraid he was about to get his ass kicked but so seriously turned on. “Yea man I got it. Your house your rules.”

 

Mickey didn’t know what took over him but Ian’s scent and the feel of his body touching his made him suddenly want to fuck him. He wanted to just flip him around and fuck him right then and there not giving a fuck about his audience. It was just them in this moment. He couldn’t take his eyes away and felt his heart start to race as his eyes narrowed in.

 

“Ahem” Iggy coughed trying to pull his brother from the extremely alpha mode he was in. “I think he understands Mick, leave the kid alone.” Mickey had the red head pinned against the wall and for a moment he thought he was going to attack him, just change and kill him. He had that stance but to his relief he stepped back.

 

“We clear?” Mickey said gaining control over his inner wolf and remembering the fact that this was his sisters best friend.

 

“Crystal” Ian said softly. His eyes darted around the room to see the two older boys staring as if they were waiting for something bad to happen. Fuck, now he really wanted to know the mystery behind the boy in front of him. His stare was filled danger and left him feeling flustered and confused.

 

Mickey rubbed his nose. “Alright.” he looked over at his sister. “You two better hurry up if you want in on this blunt.” He pulled a cigarillo wrapper from his pocket and raised a brow before turning to walk back to the couch. 

 

Ian quickly walked into the kitchen and sat down on his chair. He went to look at his friend but she averted her eyes. “What the hell Mandy?” he said softly.

 

Mandy glanced up at her friend feeling completely embarrassed. She couldn’t believe Mickey did that. “I’m sorry Ian. I told you to let it go.”

 

“Your brother is fuckin crazy.”

 

Mandy looked over to the couch 100% sure Mickey could hear every word. “Just ignore him ok. Stay out of his way and stop defending me. I’m a big girl Ian.”

 

Iaan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You shouldn’t put up with that Mandy. I mean he talks to you like…”

 

“What Ian?” she said defensively “He’s my brother of course he talks down to me it’s how it works. I don’t need you to stick up for me, this is what we do, Mickey was right. You don’t know anything about us.”

 

“Maybe not but I know you deserve better than to be treated like a slave”

 

“No Ian. You can’t just come here and judge my fuckin life. Nobody asked you for your opinion.”

 

Ian sighed because now he was getting it from all sides. “Maybe I should just go” he said dejectedly.

 

“Yea Ian, maybe you should” Mandy said turning her back to her friend. She didn’t want him to leave but after what happened how could he still want to be her friend. He was probably itching to leave. She was stupid to think she could have a friend in their fucked up life. 

 

Ian was expecting a different response but OK. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the couch to grab his jacket.

 

Mickey watched with a furrowed brow as Ian walked to the door. He looked upset, hurt almost. He heard the conversation that went down but he didn’t want Ian to leave. Something changed when the redhead was pinned beneath him and now...well now he wanted to make him smile instead of walk out with the look of sadness on his face.“Where you think you’re goin Gallagher?”

 

Ian wanted to tell Mickey none of his business but he was over it. “Home. It’s getting late.”

 

Mickey took a hit from his blunt and turned to his sister in the kitchen who quickly looked down at her pasta. She was pushing Ian away to protect him but that wasn’t her job. The boy was clearly upset so her plan backfired. That’s ok though now he could fix it. He didn’t know why he wanted to but he felt an overwhelming urge to keep Ian safe suddenly as his hand touched the door. “Don’t be like that man. C’mere and smoke this blunt with us.” He kicked his brother with his foot.

 

“Yea kid, don’t gotta leave.” Iggy replied.

 

“I’m okay really. I should go. You guys have a good night.” He turned to  open the door when it was pushed shut. He looked over to see Mickey standing there leaning on the door with one hand and holding out a blunt with the other.

 

“I insist.” He smiled and handed Ian the blunt. Ian looked at him cautiously then took it and pressed it between his lips taking a nice long drag. “See. We’re cool man. No need to run.”

 

Ian nodded his head and followed Mickey back over to the couch. Mickey sat down in his spot and he sat down on the other end, still feeling nervous despite what his body was feeling.

 

“Nah that’s Mandy spot.” He patted the seat next to him where Ian had sat since day one. The spot that wreaked of nothing but his scent in the most delicious way. 

 

Again people were staring at him both older boys and Mickey waiting for what he was going to do. “Yea sure…” Ian said scooting over so that he was next to Mickey. 

 

“Not gonna hurt ya so relax.” Mickey smiled and gave Ian a side glance.

 

Was Mickey flirting right now? After all that talk now he was fucking flirting. Ian looked into blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry so he just nodded his head and passed him the blunt.

 


	7. Just Admit It!

Mickey was smoking a cigarette and watching the TV. He couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead who had been haunting his dreams. He knew there was something about him when they first crossed paths but after that night a few weeks ago something changed. He found himself anticipating Ian coming over and upset when he would leave. He was not as subtle about it as he thought either. In fact his sister had decided to bring it up to him a few nights ago.

 

“I’m probably wrong” Mandy said shifting nervously in her seat. She reached for a cigarette to calm her nerves. She had recently become aware that her brother had an attraction to her friend. At first she thought he was just being nice but Mickey wasn’t nice. He stared too long and she noticed how he was always around him. It used to be Ian would walk around and stand in the kitchen or go out on the porch and they would visit but now Mickey seemed to be there too. He wouldn’t say anything just follow like a shadow. It wasn’t until she mentioned Ian was going on a date that Mickey revealed his feelings. He didn’t say anything just shifted and ran out the door only to return in a pissy mood the next day. That same day Ian texted that he got lucky and was finally over his dry spell. Now Mickey was staring at her and she realized she forgot what she was going to say. “I just noticed you seemed pretty upset last night.”

 

“Why the fuck does that matter. I’m always upset Mandy, you know that shit.” It was true, Mickey had such a hard time controlling his temper so he smoked weed and stayed away from people as much as he could in his line of work.

 

“So it had nothing to do with Ian going on a date?”

 

“The fuck are you gettin at Mandy?” Mickey set his beer down and rubbed his nose with his knuckle. “You got somethin to say?”

 

Mandy instinctively averted her eyes and her brothers hostile tone then glanced up slowly. “You like Ian don’t you?”

 

Did he? Yes he did, he really liked Ian. They talked and his laugh was contagious not to mention he was dripping with sex. Literally he could smell him and wanted to eat him alive when he sat too close. “So what?” he scoffed. 

 

“You know he likes you right?”

 

“No shit Mandy. Don’t fuckin matter so stop talkin about it.” 

 

That was the first and last time they talked about it. Ian though, he wasn’t sure how the boy really felt. He would sit next to HIM now, drink beer with HIM but that didn’t stop the kid from going on these stupid fuckin blind dates. What did he see in those guys. They were all a bunch of bitches, none of them could protect him, not like he could. That is if he needed too. He looked at his phone. Mandy should have gotten off work about 30 minutes ago so that meant Ian would be coming over. He wondered if Ian’s family cared how often he was gone, it didn’t seem like it. The boy was at their house almost every day now that it was summer. He even crashed over on the fold out once because he got too drunk. That was hilarious.

 

He tapped his fingers against his beer bottle waiting for the front door to open. Finally he heard Ian’s laugh and the sound of his sisters annoying voice. He was immediately put off that he couldn’t smell Ian. He had become so accustomed to his scent that it actually angered him it was gone. Instead his nose was being flooded with the smell of oak and something else maybe lemongrass..whatever it was he did not like it. He sat back in his seat and stared at the door as Ian and Mandy entered. 

 

“Hey Mick.” Ian smiled and walked over to the older boy. Mickey had been a lot nicer to him the last couple weeks. He sat closer to him, talked to him about stupid shit like movies and video games. He seemed to be enjoying his company. Let’s not forget he smelled him, yea that’s right. It was weird but everything about the Milkovich's were weird so what was the point in fighting it. He found it kind of cute actually. Mickey would play it off like nothing but he found him leaning in or standing behind him and knew what he was doing. He figured he liked how he smelled so tonight he thought he would try and make his move. He put on some nice cologne and made sure his pants were form fitting. He knew he was hot, that wasn’t the issue. Mickey was gay but no way was he a bottom. Not a chance in hell, he was way too dominant for that. Ian had only bottomed once before and didn’t like it, but for Mickey he would gladly do it. Fuck..he was getting flustered. He walked over the couch and plopped down next to the older boy, then looked at the TV. “I seen this episode. Roger is a fuckin psycho.”

 

Mickey turned to Ian and bunched up his face in disgust. He was almost nauseous. “You wearin fuckin cologne or somethin?”

 

Ian smiled nervously “Uh..yea. You like it?”

 

Mickey turned and put out his cigarette then stood up from the couch. He grabbed his phone and his pack of smokes then walked over to where his brother Colin was sitting. “Move.” Colin rolled his eyes but stood up switching seats with him. He could still smell the toxic scent of Ian’s cologne but it wasn’t suffocating him anymore.

 

He must have read him wrong right? Mickey didn’t like him, why else would he move? He was being a fucking asshole, he didn’t know how to put this guy together. Whenever he thought he was moving in the right direction Mickey would flip a u-turn and he was right back where he started...nowhere. He looked around for Mandy and saw her coming out of her room. Thank god. At least he had some sort of distraction. Mickey kept glancing at him then looking away irritably, he didn’t get it but fuck him. He wasn’t going to let this ruin his night.

 

***

 

“Why would he do that?” Mickey paced around his living room with the door open. Ian had just left and he felt like he had to air out his house, trying to find any lingering trace of his previous scent.

 

“All he did was put on cologne dude. You should be happy, it means he likes you.” Mandy looked at her brother like  ‘come on’.

 

“He doesn’t need that bougie shit. It ruins everything.”

 

Mandy cocked her head in confusion “How? I thought he smelled fantastic, pretty sure that was name brand.”

 

“You wouldn’t get it. None of you get it so fuck off.” Mickey slammed the door shut then plopped down on the couch crossing his arms. That only made him angrier. He needed to leave, get some fresh air, run even. 

 

Mandy had never seen her brother pout before but she was certain that’s what he was doing which confused her. He liked Ian so why did he push him away. She could see Ian glancing across the room all night so why didn’t they just talk. “If it’s about his date, he told me the guy never called him back so…” she hesitated before her next sentence “That means he’s single.”

 

Now he was livid. Some asshole fucked his Ian and didn’t even call him, just wham bam thank you man. Fuckin dick, good thing he didn’t follow the kid that time or he would find his date and tear him a new asshole..literally.

“Like I care Mandy, leave me alone.”

 

“I just don’t get it you were..”

 

Mickey stood up from the couch and turned to his sister. “What?” he snapped. “What don’t you fuckin get Mandy?” He turned to look at his brothers then back to his sister. “I like the kid so fuckin what! Maybe I like how he smells like cookies and his fuckin smile who gives a shit. It’s none of your fuckin business so for the last time FUCK OFF!” He pulled out a cigarette tossing his pack roughly on the table. Mandy was looking at the ground and now he felt like a dick. He turned to see his brother Iggy with a stupid look on his face. He narrowed his eyes “What’s so fuckin funny?”

 

“Cookies man? Really?”

 

“That’s it. I’m done.” He snuffed out his cigarette and fell to the ground. He walked over to his sister and licked her hand, it wasn’t her fault he like her friend. He just didn’t know how to handle it. Iggy however...he walked over to his brother who was leaning against the couch and bared his teeth reminding him he was the boss. 

 

“Fuck..relax Mick.” Iggy stood up from the ground and walked over to the door opening it “I like cookies, just thought it was cute alright.”

 

Mickey cocked his head, if his wolf could roll his eyes he would. He looked over at his sister one more time then ran down the stairs and down the street.

 

****

 

That night had to be a fluke. Mickey must have just been in a good mood. He liked him, he had to. He did a lot of weird shit around him like sniff his clothes and he swore he saw him rubbing his face on his hoodie no matter how many times he denied it. Ian looked at his phone as he approached the house. Mandy should be at work which meant he could finally be alone with Mickey. He took a deep breath then climbed the stairs and knocked on the wooden door.

 

Mickey could smell Ian long before he heard the knock on his door. His mouth salivated and his hair stood on end. Why was he here? He shouldn’t be here without his sister, there was no reason. He sat on his couch and ignored the door afraid to answer it and deal with the confusing feelings associated with the boy on the other side. 

He heard Ian knock again, harder this time. Fuck fine. He took a drag of his cigarette and stood up walking reluctantly to the door. He pulled it open taking another drag. “What?”

 

Ian looked around behind Mickey and was pleased to see he was alone. “Hey Mick..is uh..Is Mandy here?”

 

“No, she's at work.” He went to shut the door but Ian stuck his hand out. “What do you want. Told you she ain't here.”

 

Breath. Keep it together. This is why you’re here right?”

 

“I know. Can I come in, maybe kick your ass at Mario Kart?” Ian raised his brow hopefully and studied Mickey’s face. The older boys furrowed brow softened and he thumbed at the side of his nose.

 

“You wish” Mickey replied and turned around walking back to the couch. He heard the door close behind him and his heart jumped in his chest. Ian sat down next to him and smiled reaching for the controller. He said nothing but flipped the TV to the right channel and picked out his character. 

 

“No fair I love Yoshi!” Ian pushed Mickey playfully.

 

“To bad bitch. I’m always Yoshi.” Mickey laughed and licked his lips. “You  uh..you can be Princess Peach.” He wiggled his brows.

 

“Fuck you” Ian scoffed and clicked on his character. “Bowsers fucking cooler anyway.”

 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you gotta tell yourself Freckles.”

 

Ian felt a blush creep across his cheeks at Mickey’s word. Jesus Ian get it together. He wasn’t used to this. He was usually the one who made people blush, not the other way around.

 

They spent the next few hours talking shit, smoking weed and playing Mario Kart. Ian was actually pretty good at it which was refreshing because he liked a challenge. That being said the boy still kept losing. Mickey was actually having a really good time, he could see why Mandy liked Ian so much. He was sweet and funny but still had some edge, he had a comeback for everything he said. People normally didn’t talk to him like that even playfully but Ian was different he found himself talkin shit with the kid just for fun, he was crawling under his skin with each word and stolen glance. 

 

That was the first time Ian dropped by looking for Mandy but not the last. Over the next few weeks the kid came by 2 maybe 3 times a week conveniently when his sister was gone. He wasn’t fooling anyone. Not when each time he came over he immediately asked to come inside. After the first week Mickey just opened the door and walked back over to the couch. No need to hear the same thing over again when they both knew Ian wasn’t here for Mandy he never was. He found himself being drawn in more and more to the redhead. He would sit a little closer, stare a little longer until it was no longer awkward but just routine. Ian would sit down and he would scoot over next to him and share a cigarette the whole time yelling at whatever video game they decided to play today it was Sonic. Iggy had traded some weed for a sega. They kept it old school plus he loved Sonic it was probably his favorite, even over Mario. 

 

“You wanna a beer or somethin?” He called out to the boy on his couch.

 

“Sure.”

 

Mickey transferred the pizza rolls from the cookie sheet to a plate and grabbed 2 beers from the fridge. “Careful they’re  hot.” He placed the beer down on the table and popped the tab on the beer can before handing it to Ian. He opened his own and took a long sip as he sat down on the couch.

 

Ian smiled at the gesture and took a sip of his beer. He reached out to grab a pizza roll. They weren’t that hot. He scoffed to himself and took a bite.

“Jesus!” he yelled as scalding hot filling of meat and cheese burnt his tongue. “Son of a bitch.”

 

Mickey laughed and shook his head. “I fuckin told you they were hot man.”

 

Ian shoved Mickey’s shoulder and took a long gulp of his cold beer to sooth his burning tongue.“You said hot not on fucking fire asshole.”

 

“Well I just assumed you knew that with the whole bein cooked in the oven thing.” Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed a pizza roll blowing on it and taking a bite teasing the red head next to him. “Mmm so good.” He licked his fingers and reached for another one.

 

“Yeah yeah.. very funny.” Ian reached for another one and followed Mickey’s lead blowing on it. “Probably burnt off my tastebuds.” he popped the roll in his mouth. “ Nope fucking delicious.” 

He grabbed his controller from the table and leaned back in the couch. His eyes drifted to the side tracing over the profile of Mickey’s face. What he was thinking right now? Was he thinking the same thing as him? Did he want to know how his lips would feel against his own? Mickey looked over at him and he could swear he saw his pale skin glow with a faint shade of pink.

 

“Stop starin at me like a fuckin weirdo Gallagher” Mickey snapped but there was no venom in his voice. Truth be told he liked it but he wasn’t about to tell Ian that. He picked up his controller “We gonna play this shit or what?”

 

“You mean are you gonna play this game. You’ve been stuck in the same spot for 2 lives.”

 

“Fuck you. I’m just takin my time.” Ian was Tails of course because come on...of course he was Sonic. They were playing the pinball level and yea.. kept getting fucking stuck, stupid asshole wouldn’t make it to the top or the goddamn arch and he kept gettin killed by the freakin elevator. Finally he was able to get on top of the stupid flipper and broke free from his digital prison. Ian had gotten sent back to start again so now he was in the lead. He was busy talking shit when the door opened and his brothers walked in.

“What’s up Gallagher?” Iggy said looking over at his brother and the redhead who had infiltrated their inner circle.

 

“Not much except getting his ass beat at this game” Mickey responded with a smirk as he reached for another pizza roll.

 

“Don’t let him win Ian, his egos big enough as it is” Colin laughed and reached for a pizza roll.

 

“Grrrrrr!” Mickey glared at his brother causing him to drop the pizza roll.

 

Colin quickly stepped away from the table “We just came back to grab some weed then we’re goin to the bar.” 

 

“I don’t need a fuckin play by play.” Mickey shook his head in frustration and watched as his brother rolled his eyes and walked to his room. Several minutes later the two walked out the door. Finally. He turned to see Ian staring at him eyes wide and face painted in confusion. “What?”

 

“Did..” Ian paused because it sounded ridiculous but he was 100% sure it happened. “Did you just growl?”

 

Fuck. Stupid Colin. He should know that Mickey does not share food. Ian was different but anyone else could go fuck themselves. Get your own fuckin food. “No.”

 

Ian paused the game and set down his controller. “I’m pretty fucking sure you did. You growled when Colin touched your food.” He laughed. “You don’t have to lie Mick, it’s kind of cute.” It was true, Mickey’s quirks made him even more...dare he say adorable.

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and licked his lips. He stared Ian down with fierce eyes. “Listen and listen good Gallagher.” He pulled a smoke from his pack and lit it taking in a deep drag. “I didn’t fuckin growl and I ain’t fuckin cute. Say it again I’m gonna rip your tongue outta your head.”

 

Ian felt a wide grin spread across his face as he tried not to laugh. Mickey was trying to threaten him but it was coming off more like a grumpy man yelling ‘get off my yard’ then an actual threat.

 

Ian had a smile plastered on his face and his heart pounded against his chest. He looked to the side then back over at Ian who had raised a brow. “I told you to stop fuckin starin at me.”

 

“Why when your so cute Mickey?”

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey’s face flushed red at the boys words. Ian was staring at him, watching him. He drew his lower lip between his teeth unsure of what to do.

 

This was it. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. Mickey was giving him a coy look practically fucking him with his eyes and the tension in the room was palpable. Without overthinking Ian leaned forward and captured Mickeys lips in a kiss. There was a brief moment he swore the older boy relaxed into the kiss but then it was over and he was being shoved away hard.

 

“The fuck Gallagher!?” Mickey jumped up from the couch and wiped his mouth. He shouldn’t have kissed him, he ruined everything. He didn’t date, do feelings..Ian was no exception. Now they couldn’t even be friends. “What’s the matter with you?” he snapped.

 

Ian’s brows snapped together defensivley. “What’s the matter with me? You’re the one pretending like you don’t like me.” He stood up from the couch and walked over to Mickey. “You don’t need to pretend Mick.” He reached out to touch the older boys shoulder but Mickey stuck his hand out.

 

“You need to back the fuck up Gallagher. I don’t know what you think you know but I don’t fuckin like you. In fact you need to leave.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Because this is my fuckin house and I said so now get out.” Mickey rubbed his brow in frustration and lowered his eyes not wanting to look at Ian’s eyes.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Ian lowered his head to try and catch Mickey’s gaze.

 

“Either walk the fuck out on your own or I’ll make you leave.” Mickey looked up and fixed his eyes on Ian. Unlike before he was dead serious. He was getting pissed off at Ian but mostly at himself. Either way his alpha was peeking through and he didn’t want Ian to challenge him like he did before. They were alone and he had a feeling it would end badly.

 

Ian wanted to say something else but the icy look in Mickey’s eyes was the same he had the first time they met, he wasn’t playing this time. He could still say something but he didn’t want to fuck it up more. He scoffed and rolled his eyes then grabbed his hoodie off the back of the couch.  “Whatever Mickey.”

 

****

 

Things got awkward quick. Mickey didn’t sit next to him anymore instead he traded places permanently with his brother and sat in the chair. He thought Mickey was quiet before now it was as if he didn’t exist. The older boy went out of his way to exclude him from conversation, not so much as a fucking hello. He had gone home that night and thought it over. It made sense that Mickey freaked out, Mandy said he didn’t date so he probably should have just waited for the guy to make the first move. Problem was they had been doing this dance for almost 3 weeks and that had yet to happen. So yea..he kissed him. I mean come on what was he supposed to do? He didn’t think Mickey would act like this though, like a fucking child giving him the silent treatment. That’s what it was. There was no way you could convince him that what he was feeling was not real, no way. Mickey felt it too. He had to.

 

Ian walked around his house like a sad puppy. He would visit with his brothers and his sisters but his eyes were on him. He tried to avoid the kid as much as possible. He didn’t want to lead Ian on again, that wouldn’t be fair. The best thing was to build a wall around him again and hope Ian knew better than to try and knock it down.

 

It had been a little over a week since the ‘incident.’ Mickey was sitting at home watching South Park. Yay for daytime reruns. His brothers were out on a run and Mandy was at work. He was all alone. This was the time when he missed Ian’s company. His smartass comments and silly smile made it easier to pretend he was normal. He sounded like fuckin Mandy crying over the fact his life would never be the same again, he could never have what he wanted. How could he? How could Ian love him...the real him. He put out his cigarette and shut his eyes trying to push away the barrage of thoughts invading his head when there was a loud knock at the door. Ian.

 

Ian stood there waiting. He knew Mickey was home, he’d become familiar with his schedule. He was done playing games. He wanted Mickey plain and simple and he wasn’t going to let go until Mickey could look him in the eye and tell him, convince him he didn’t feel the same. He knocked again.

 

Fuck! Mickey scratched his neck nervously then stood up from the couch. Just tell him to fuck off, scare him away. That’s what you’re good at. He opened the door “The fuck do you want?”

 

Ian squared his shoulders. This is what he came for. “Fuckin hello to you too Mick” he pushed past him into the house. He turned around and put his hand on his hips. “I want to talk.”

 

Ian did not just push passed him. HIM. Mickey turned to look at the angry redhead. “Why? There’s nothin to talk about cept you comin into my house without askin.” Ian glared at him. Nope he did not need this drama. No fuckin thank you. “So that means leave..goodbye.” He turned to the door and waved dismissively.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and shut the door. “Why do you gotta make everything so fucking difficult?” He took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. “There is shit to talk about you just don’t want to.” He crossed his arms. “Why did you freak when I kissed you?” He liked Mickey and they were flirting then he flipped out. What’s the point of flirting if nothing happens?!

 

Really? “Because you fuckin kissed me Ian. What made you think I even like you?” He did like Ian a lot but he wasn’t prepared to admit it..what was the point? Easier just to let the kid down.

 

Ian scoffed. Here comes the denial. “Oh please Mickey we’ve been flirting for a while now.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talkin about kid. Just cause someones nice doesn’t mean their fuckin flirting.” Mickey rubbed his nose in frustration. “You need to leave man, we got nothin else to talk about.” 

 

“Nice. Fucking nice.” Ian ran his hand through his hair. “Why’re you acting like such a bitch?” He knew he was playing with fire but maybe Mickey would actually talk if he provokes him enough. “What you so afraid of hmm?” he started walking closer to Mickey. “Afraid someone might actually know that you have feelings? That you give a damn about someone other than yourself?” He stopped directly in front of him and locking eyes. “Or maybe you’re afraid this might work and that possibility terrifies you most of all.” 

 

Stay calm. Mickey could feel his hackles rising. He was not a bitch and now Ian really need to leave. “Fuck you” he pushed the boy out of his face  “You don’t know shit about me so don’t act like you do. I don’t have time for ‘feelings’” he used finger quotes to emphasize the word. “Seriously. If you know what’s good for you get out of my house.” He stormed down the hallway to his room and could feel Ian following him. Did this kid have a death wish? What part of fuck off did he not understand.

 

Mickey said he didn’t have time for feelings but not that they aren’t there. He wasn’t leaving not if he likes him. Mickey walked into his room and so did he. He looked like he wanted to kick his ass. Oh well. “Stop trying to make me leave. I’m not fucking goin anywhere.” Ian walked towards Mickey backing him up against the wall. The man was glaring him down, if looks could kill. “Not until you can convince me that you don’t like me. Nobody has time for feelings Mick. They suck. They fuck with your head but it’s worse when the person you like is too much of a pussy to admit it” he set an arm on either side of Mickey’s head and leaned forward so their lips were inches apart. “Tell me. If you don’t want me. Tell me right now and I’ll leave” he said lowly.

 

Mickey didn’t think and shoved Ian as hard as he could causing the redhead to lose his balance and topple backwards onto his bed. He jumped on top of the bed pouncing on the younger boy and wrapped his arm around his neck. “I told you to fuck off” he growled adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was surprised when Ian turned over and lifted him off the bed slamming them both into the wall. He turned around quickly to grab Ian again but the boy was faster than he expected and pushed him into his dresser knocking a stack of cds on the ground. Fuck this shit. He was over this kid. He cocked his head trying to control the wolf that was scratching at the surface, threatening to escape, if he didn’t it would be over and he would lose all control. Ian was staring at him breathing heavily, his jaw clenched tightly, eyes wide, waiting...challenging. He growled not caring and charged forward grabbing Ian and pinning him down against the mattress. Ian tried to push him off but he wasn’t going anywhere. He looked down into round green eyes and saw not fear as he was expecting but a sparkle of something else. Ian’s eyes were drawing him in and...fuck. He smashed his lips against Ian’s hugerily and reached down to unzip his pants. Ian wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into the kiss his tongue slipping into his mouth as fingers tugged at his hair. He sat up pushed down his pants kicking them onto the floor with his boxers. He pulled off his shirt throwing it behind him then reached down fisting the material of Ian’s shirt in his hands, yanking it over his head.

 

Ian didn’t waste a second and lifted his hips pulling down both his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He stared up at Mickey asking the question with his eyes. Mickey answered by burying his face in the crease of his neck sucking his skin into his mouth roughly. He reached down between the older boys legs and grasped the base of Mickey’s cock, his fingers wrapping around tightly. 

 

“Hmm” Mickey groaned at Ian’s touch and sank his teeth into warm freckled skin. 

 

“Shit” Ian gasped taken back by the fierceness that was coming from the boy above him. Mickey was biting his neck, sucking skin between his teeth and growling in his ear. He knew there was something special about him. He was a fucking animal. He moved his hand faster breathing in every groan and ragged breath that came from the man above him.

Ian’s fingers were like magic as they squeezed him perfectly moving back and forth. He wasn’t trying to hold back anymore, his wolf was showing and he didn’t care. Ian was his and he wanted him to know it. “Mine” he growled lowly lifting his head to stare into Ian’s eyes. He stuck his knee between Ian’s thighs pushing them apart. He reached over to the side of his bed and pulled up a small bottle of lube that he kept tucked away. He kept his eyes locked on Ian as he squeezed it onto his fingers then reached down brushing his fingertip over Ian’s hole. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against his asking with his eyes one more time. 

 

Ian was a top but as he said before he would bottom for Mickey. Fuck right now he wanted to. Mickey looked like he could eat him alive. “Yea” he said softly and cupped Mickey’s face sucking his lip into his mouth.

 

Mickey’s pressed his finger into the tight opening and Ian’s muscles clenched around it. “Mm.. fuck” he moaned then swirled around his finger. He rubbed a second finger against Ian’s hole then pushed it inside. He rotated his hand and moved his fingers back and forth massaging the boys prostate. 

 

Ian squirmed at Mickey’s touch. “Mm Mickey fuck me.” He wanted it and he wanted it bad. His brain was still trying to comprehend the fact that this was really happening. Mickey was fingering him opening him up to take his cock and he wanted nothing less.

 

Mickey nestled his neck in the crevice of Ian’s neck taking in his scent, then rubbed his dick against his opening. He pierced the tight muscle and sank in letting out a loud groan. Ian was so tight around him. He’d only had sex a few times and not at all since he turned but nothing compared to this. He snapped his hips thrusting hard into the boy beneath him. Ian let out a loud gasp and gripped his shoulders. He moved his arms so they were under Ians back cradling him then started pumping into him hard and fast.

 

“Fuck Mickey..mm..Fuck” Mickey was fucking him like a jackhammer. “Hmm” he was moaning like a bitch but the boy above him was grunting and biting his lip. He wanted him to say something. 

 

Mickey could taste iron. He was trying to hold back as much as possible. Ian felt amazing around him, perfect just like he thought he would be. He thrust into him trying to get deeper and go harder each time. Ian wrapped his arms around him and dragged his nails down his back. “Mm fuck.” He looked down at Ian who smiled and pressed his nail in deeper. “So good” he groaned then leaned down to bite Ian’s neck sucking on the freckled skin, he was rewarded by legs closing around him, pushing him forward.

 

“Fuck me Mickey. Make me cum” He cried then grabbed Mickey face lifting it up and pulling him down into a kiss.

 

“Huh..” Mcikey sighed into the kiss. He sat up and grabbed Ians hands pinning  them above his head and pressing them against the wall. He snapped his hips and fucked into the boy below him. He looked down into green eyes and felt an overwhelming sensation. He wanted Ian. He was his. There was no going back from here.

 

Ian licked his lips and squeezed his legs keeping Mickey tightly against him. The boy was staring down and him with a raw, primal intensity. It was starting to make him squirm he was fucking close. He’d never cum untouched before but Mickey was thrusting into him with such precision hitting his prostate everytime. “I’m… I’m gonna cum Mickey I…” He shuddered as he felt the intense warmth overpower him and came in a hot pool on his chest. 

 

Mickey came right as he felt Ian’s muscles clench around him. “Fuck” he let go of Ian’s hands and they collapsed at his side. He fell down pinning the boy underneath him. 

 

“Mick..”

 

Mickey grunted and rolled over onto his back.

 

Ian reached down and grabbed his shirt. He could always wear one of Mickey’s. He wiped off his stomach then turned to face the older boy who was staring quietly at the ceiling. God he felt like such a chick but that was the most intense sex he’d ever had. It had to mean something, it couldn’t have been just sex. Please. He picked at a fray in the blanket beneath him “So..what now?”

 

“What do you think?” Mickey glanced over at Ian then back to the ceiling. 

 

Ian didn’t know what to think. He knew what he wanted but were they the same thing? “I think…” he paused then decided fuck it. He could at least admit his feeling even if Mickey couldn't. “I think that was more than sex. I think that you have feelings for me and maybe…..you want to be with me.”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and turned over to the boy next to him . “If you already know the answer what are you askin stupid fuckin questions for?”  Ian’s face spilt into a wide smile. 

 

“We should take a shower.” Ian was about to stand up when Mickey pulled him back down and climbed on top of him.

 

Ian stared at him with confusion. He must not be used to good sex.“ What? You need some time or you ready to go again firecrotch.”

  
  


*****

Mickey remembered now why he thought dating was stupid. It wasn’t actually being in a relationship that was annoying it was everyone else. His family was so up in his business it wasn’t funny, especially Mandy. 

Ian wanted to to tell everyone right away of course but they weren't a couple of chicks, he wasn’t about to give some big announcement like ‘hey we banged and now he’s my boyfriend’..no they could figure it out on their fuckin own.

 

He was actually amused at how long it took Mandy to notice. He had thought she would pick up on right away but it took a little over a week. He and Ian went from not talkin or sittin next to each other to sharing cigarettes and playfully shoving each other, not to mention his boyfriend was handsy. Ian would touch his leg or snake his arm behind him. It was nice. It was the kiss that gave it away though. Shocker.

 

Mickey was sitting on the couch, Ian’s elbow on his thigh. American Dad was on and it was starting to annoy him. “I don’t get this kid.” He rubbed his head in frustration. “Why the fuck would he keep followin that English prick if he keeps gettin hurt. Don’t make no fuckin sense.”

 

Ian turned to his boyfriend and let out a small laugh. “Because it’s funny Mick. They are spoofing on the fact that the english accent can be persuasive. That’s why Steve does what he say even though it’s crazy.”

 

Mickey scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Whatever. Still think it’s fuckin stupid. Just because it’s a cartoon doesn’t mean it don’t gotta make sense.”

 

Ian shook his head. Mickey’s brow was furrowed and he looked like he was pouting because he didn’t like the concept of the episode. He reached over and cupped Mickey’s chin turning his face. “You’re so grumpy it’s adorable.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against his boyfriends.

 

“Whoa!” Mandy jumped up from the couch. “Are you serious?” She punched her friend in the shoulder from both anger and excitement,

 

“Jesus Mandy, what the fuck.” Ian sat back in the couch and rubbed his arm looking up at his friend.

 

“You’re such a dick Ian!” She punched him again then threw herself down on the couch pulling her legs up underneath her and facing her friend. “When did this happen?” 

 

“None of your business” Mickey replied because he was already over the conversation and it hadn’t even started.

 

“Excuse me Mickey but I was talkin to Ian. Thank you.” She grabbed her friends hand “Come on. I want to know everything.” She paused for a moment “Well not everything..everything but you know what I mean.”

 

Ian looked over at his boyfriend who was currently glaring at his sister and shrugged his shoulder. “Cat’s out of the bag now Mick.” He laughed lightly and stood up from the couch. He followed his friend to the door and turned one more time to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Fuckin go already fuck..” He snatched his pack off the table and watched as his boyfriend and sister walked out the door. He inhaled deeply blowing the smoke through his nose then turned his attention back to the stupid fucking show on TV.

 

Iggy sat up against the couch and looked up at his little brother.“So Ian?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. Fuck my life.

 

****

 


	8. Anywhere?

 

“I just can’t believe that bitch would do something like that. I mean who does that Mickey who?” Ian lay on the bed scrolling through his facebook. “The kid was asian.. ASIAN Mickey.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes as he brushed his teeth. They had been together for almost 6 months. Ian practically lived with him he was there so often and usually spent the night yet still, after all that time he hadn’t learned not to talk to him from the other room. Not only that but the water was goin so how the fuck was he supposed to hear him.

 

“I told Lip that she was a slut. I knew it right away but you know him he refused to listen and now he’s had his heart torn up by the neighborhood tramp. Guys a wreck man.”

 

“Gallagher!” Mickey shouted in annoyance. “You know I can’t hear shit you’re sayin right? Get your ass in here if you want to talk to me or just fuckin wait.” He knocked back the little cap of mouthwash and swished it around enjoying the minty tingle when he spit it out and breathed in. It was the little things. 

Fuck he never thought happiness was real, never payed attention to the little things then Ian flew into his life like a bat out of hell and sank his teeth into his heart. Now here he was in a committed, public relationship. He said public but that didn’t mean Ian turned him into a social butterfly. He’d gone and met the Gallaghers maybe 4 times since they got together and he was fine with that. Ian had a big family and usually a full house. It made him uncomfortable because he still wasn’t used to that kind of dynamic. It wasn’t until Ian came around that his family started to act like a family. It used to be depressing to come home, each of them wallowing in their bullshit and thinking of all the things they couldn’t have. Mandy was the only one who ever made an effort to try and have a social life. If it wasn’t for his stupid sister he would never have met the one person who could truly make him feel normal...as much as possible at least. He would never tell Ian, there was no reason too. They all knew how to control their abilities, sure they slipped up now and then but Ian already thought they were all just weird anyways so it wasn’t a big deal. There was no full moon freakouts though and he was thankful for that. 

 

He wiped his face with a hand towel and walked into the bedroom where his boyfriend was still goin on about the same shit. “You know I didn’t hear anything you said right?”

 

“Color me surprised Mick. Not like you would care anyway, just more Gallagher drama.”

 

Mickey crawled onto the bed and grabbed his boyfriends phone from his hand setting it beside him. “You’re a Gallagher.” He leaned down and planted a playfull kiss on his Ian’s mouth. “I care about you so if that shits important to you, then it’s important to me.”

 

“Really?” Ian stared into starry blue eyes and licked his lips taking in the minty taste lingering from his boyfriend's mouth. “You care that my brother thought he knocked up the town skank only to find out the baby’s asian?”

 

“Hmm..not really.” Mickey laughed and rolled onto his back next to where Ian was laying. “Am I a dick for saying that shits fuckin hi-larious?”

 

Ian glanced down and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Maybe but we already knew you were a dick.”

 

“Yea?” Mickey’s eyes lit up and a the corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish smirk. He grabbed at the crotch of his pants raising his brow “I can show you a dick Gallagher. Make you forget all about that baby bullshit.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. He’d been with his share of people let’s be honest, but Mickey blew them out of the water. Not only was he an animal in bed literally but he was always horny. He didn’t understand how the guy did it. He used to think he was a horny teenager but Mickey seemed like he could fuck him anytime, anywhere which was hot but also annoying. “Down boy.” He grabbed Mickey’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “I gotta get to work.” 

 

Ian had applied to a few colleges in state but now that he was with Mickey the idea of leaving Chicago was out the window. It was worth it though, he would stay in the south side forever living with 3 extra people if it meant being with the blue eyed boy next to him. He exhaled deeply and stood up from the bed walking over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green plaid button up. Yes that’s right, he had clothes there. Honestly more than in his room at home. They would probably need to get a bigger dresser and just admit to the fact he lived there. His food was in the cupboard and fridge, toothbrush in the bathroom and boxers in the drawer. Straight up domestic shit and he fucking loved it.

 

Ian walked into the kitchen to see his friend sitting at the table in her uniform drinking a cup of coffee. “I don’t get it Mands. Don’t you get free coffee at work?”

 

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. “Yea but it’s disgusting. I don’t know how you drink it. I prefer my ghetto home brew thank you.”

 

Ian let out a small laugh and walked to the fridge pulling out a vitamin water. He didn’t go to the coffee shop anymore because he saw Mandy every day. Now that he was seen naked on the regular too he decided to cut back on his indulgences. When he told Mickey about goin on a diet he made fun of him and said he should eat a sandwich. Jerk. He smiled thoughtfully and grabbed a protein bar from the box on the counter. “You leavin now? I can walk you to the train.” he took a bite of his bar and chewed loudly smacking his lips. “It’s right by my work.”

 

“Dude close your fuckin mouth. That’s disgusting” Mickey said as he pushed past his boyfriend. He hated that. Ian was such a noisy eater, chips, gum, fuckin anything. It was like he tried to be annoying. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the orange juice unscrewing the cap and taking a long swig.

 

“And I’m disgusting Mick? Ever heard of a glass. It’s this neat invention people use to drink shit out of.” Ian grabbed a glass from the strainer and sat it next to his boyfriend.

 

Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Na. Fuck that shit.” He pushed the glass away and sauntered over to the couch plopping down and grabbing his smokes. “I thought you had to go. That’s why you cock blocked me isn’t it? Or you uh..change your mind.” he lit his smoke and turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Ew asshole! Can you not talk about fuckin my friend please.” Mandy shivered and grabbed her keys. “Come on Ian. You can walk me.”

 

“Don’t have too much fun sitting around Mick.” Ian walked over to couch where his boyfriend was sitting. 

 

Mickey reached up and pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. “Yea have fun counting change Gallagher.” Ian smiled at him and he gave him the finger. It was his way of saying I love you and Ian read it loud and clear.  He watched as his sister and boyfriend left out the front door.  

 

When did this become his life? It seemed like just yesterday he was angry all the time, popping off on his sister or his brothers. He didn’t go on runs because he got too angry and when he got angry his alpha showed and he acted stupid. Even now he stayed at home most the time and handled making the deals and talking on the phone while his brothers were the muscle and did the footwork. He still worked but more behind the scenes trying to have as little interaction with people as possible. Even before he was turned he was what you would call ‘antisocial’ and ‘aggressive’. 

Ian though, he had a way of calming him down, where others would only provoke him. It’s not like they didn’t fight, they did but it was never the end of the world. Mostly stupid shit. He had a short temper and very thin patience. The most common thing was over food. Yes fuckin food. His boyfriend was the most indecisive person in the god damn world, worse than fuckin Mandy and that was saying something. Just the other night they got into a fight over what to order. He picked most of the time to avoid the inevitable but sometimes he wanted Ian to pick. He should know better.

 

“Yo Freckles.” Mickey walked over to the table where Ian was reading a comic and leaned against the wall. “I’m fuckin hungry, wanna go get somethin?”

 

“Sure Mick.”

 

“Cool..where you wanna go?” he studied Ian’s face waiting to see if he would get a different answer. His boyfriend shrugged his shoulders not tearing his eyes from the pages of his book.

 

“Whatever you want’s fine.”

 

He sighed and thumbed his nose “I picked last time man it’s your turn.”

 

“No Mick I don’t care you pick.”

 

He took in a deep breath and pulled out a chair to sit down next his boyfriend. “Alright how bout Chinese, egg rolls sounds pretty bomb.”

 

“Hmm no too greasy.”

 

He licked his lips. “Fine we can go to Giordano's and split a pizza?”

 

“Too heavy.”

 

He slapped his hand down on the table. “You fuckin serious right now Ian? Clearly you fuckin care where we go so just pick somethin.”

 

“Really it doesn’t..”

 

“Just tell me where you want to go.” he stood up from the chair and slouched over it rubbing his forehead.

 

“Anywhere’s fine Mick.”

 

“Anywhere” he scoffed “Really anywhere?”

 

“Anywhere.”

 

He stood up and pulled his cigarettes from his jacket pocket and pressed on between his lips. He lit it and breathe in deeply letting the nicotine calm his nerves. He looked over at Ian who was flipping the page on his comic. Fuckin guy. “How bout Mexican then?”

 

“Not really feeling it.”

 

Are you kidding me right now. “Ok Ian I’m gonna kill you if you don’t fuckin pick somethin in the next 10 seconds.” His boyfriend looked at him and smiled and he could feel the annoyance slipping away. 

 

“Kais?”

 

“I thought you said Chinese was too greasy.”

 

Ian closed his book and walked over to him snatching his cigarette. “Kais is japanese Mick, you know sushi?”

 

“Isn’t it all the same shit?” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys of the kitchen counter. “They all look the same.”

 

“That’s not very PC of you Mick and no they are completely different.”

 

“Whatever Gallagher, grab your shit and let’s go.”

 

That was the first time he tried sushi and much to his amazement he loved it. Now he had another suggestion for his boyfriend to turn down. He laughed to himself thinking about that night. It turned out pretty sweet for how irritating it was to begin with. That seemed to be the trend when it came to one Ian Gallagher. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his facebook. Not a sentence he thought he would ever say but Ian convinced him or shall we say made him create a facebook. “2017 Mick everyone has facebook.” So now he was flipping through random photos his boyfriend had posted rolling his eyes when he saw a photo of himself. Most had his hand attempting to cover his face so why even post them. He stopped when he got to a picture of Ian and Mandy. His sister looked genuinely happy and that was refreshing. She was a stupid bitch but also his little sister and he wanted her happy.

 

He spent the rest of the day binge watching Stranger Things and taking phone calls with the occasional text from his boyfriend. Soon the house was again filled with the sound of his family as the day came to an end. 

Mandy made chicken alfredo for dinner which was fuckin bomb. He loved LOVED garlic bread and white sauce. Ian had a caesar salad because he was on some low carb diet or some shit. He didn’t understand way kid why lanky as a motherfucker if anything he could gain some weight but to be honest he thought he was perfect the way he was.

 

****

 

They were laying in bed and Mickey was playing a game on his phone. He kept cursing and moving evertime he died or didn’t get what he wanted. He was trying to read and it was fucking annoying. “Do you have to shake the bed every single time you crash Mick?”

 

Mickey turned to look at his boyfriend. “What are you now princess and the pea can’t handle a little movement?”

 

“Well I’m trying to read.”

 

Mickey scoffed and snatched the comic from his boyfriends hands flipping through the pages. “You know this aint readin right. It’s a glorified picture book.”

 

“Fuck you” Ian laughed and reached for his comic book but Mickey tossed it off the end of the bed. “Hey asshole I was reading that!”

 

“That right tough guy?” Mickey set down his phone and climbed on top of his boyfriend. “Whatcya gonna do about it hmm?”

 

They spent the rest of the night fucking like rabbits, ending up with a final round in the shower. When they both were dried off they climbed into bed. 

 

“Mickey?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I really really like you”

 

Mickey raised his brow confused by the sudden announcement “I really really like you too Gallagher.”

 

Ian rolled on his side and reached out his hand running his fingers down his boyfriend's side. “That’s great. I’m glad we like each other.”

 

Mickey could hear the disappointment in his boyfriends voice. “Yup I like you a lot.” Ian rolled his eyes.  “Super like.. What are we in middle school?”

 

“Ugh just say it Mickey”

 

Mickey knew what this was.“You say it first.”

 

Ian sat up and shoved his boyfriends shoulder. “I heard you almost say it this morning.”

 

Mickey rolled on his back then glance over at his boyfriend “Yea but I didn’t. And when I almost said it, you almost said it too.”

 

“Mick!”

 

“What Gallagher? If I say it first then you don’t say it, it would be all awkward and shit.”

 

“Well do you want to say it?”’

 

“Maybe I don’t know.”

 

“Ok, how about we say it together on the count of three. 1,2..I love you.”

 

“This is stupid.” Ian’s face fell so Mickey reached over and cupped his face “Hey. I’m kidding.” He pressed a kiss against his boyfriends soft lips. “I love you too”

 


	9. Jealous

“Relax Mick. It’s not that big of a deal. People flirt.” His boyfriend was stalking around the living room. They were at the grocery store when some guy came up to him. The guys was obviously flirting but he thought it was harmless, after all how sexy can tomatoes be? They seemed like the last piece of produce you would use to flirt with. A banana, zucchini maybe but not  a tomato. At least that’s what he thought. Apparently tomatoes can be very suggestive. It just so happened to be as dude was squeezing the fruit in his hand and talking about how ripe and ready it looked when his boyfriend walked up. Needless to say he got upset. He had to physically restrain him which he didn’t think was possible. Now they were home and Mickey was still talking about all the things he wanted to do to the guy.

 

“That’s not the point Ian.” he let out a deep breath “You’re mine. Mine ok, not his.” he rubbed “Fuckin guy thinks he can just try and take what’s mine. Shoulda let me kick his ass.”

 

It was clear this rant was nowhere near over. It was annoying but kinda cute seeing Mickey so jealous. The way he talked about him, how he said mine, it made his heart ache. Why would he even think someone could steal him. After all the chasing he did, why would he want anyone else. He walked over to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek causing him to still. He stared for a moment into deep blue eyes before closing the distance between them. “Hmm anyone ever tell you you’re kinda cute when you’re jealous”

 

He turned his head then looked back at his boyfriend. “I’m not jealous”

 

“It’s ok Mick.” he slid his hand down to palm his boyfriend through his pants. He brushed his lips over soft skin then tugged at Mickey’s ear with his teeth. “I think it hot.”

 

“Mm yea? Well maybe I am.” he sucked his bottom lip and let out a heavy sigh as Ian teased him. He was horny now. He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend spinning him around and pushing him down over the arm of the couch so that his ass was in the air. “Can’t help it Gallagher. You bring out the animal in me” He leaned over his boyfriend and pushed up his shirt. His scent filled his nose and he couldn’t hold back. He pressed his face into his back and rubbed up against it as he undid Ian’s pants letting them fall to the floor. He quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants. He grabbed Ian’s hips and pulled him back roughly then leaned down bringing his fingers to his boyfriend’s mouth “Suck.”

 

Ian listened because fuck. Bossy Mickey tossing him around was hot as fuck. He opened his mouth and took in his boyfriends fingers sucking on them eagerly. “Mm” he hummed as Mickey pulled them slowly from his mouth.

 

Mickey rest his chin on Ian’s back and slipped his fingers between his legs. He pushed two fingers into his boyfriend warm ass and moved them back at forth drinking in the sound of the boy below him. He licked up Ian’s back, his salty skin felt like butter beneath his tongue as he worked him open with his fingers.

 

“Hmm Mickey.”

Mickey grabbed his hard cock and pressed against his boyfriend’s tight hole. He sank in perfectly, like he was made for that ass. Ian let out a moan beneath him which only fueled his desire. He reached out and wrapped his arms under Ians waist and thrust up into him.

 

“Uh.” Ian moaned. Mickey leaned over and licked his neck “Mm..so hot Mickey” He loved how free his boyfriend was sometime, the random things he did made him a constant mystery which was fucking sexy

 

Mickey nipped at his boyfriend neck and snapped his hips over and and over. “Ian..mm fuck” he groaned as started rubbing his face into freckled skin. His scent was overpowering, he just wanted to eat him alive. He licked his neck again pulling his skin between his teeth. “Mine mm..mine” He growled in his boyfriend’s ear and grabbed his dick stroking it.

 

“Shit Mickey. Do it again” Ian moaned breathlessly. Mickey was fucking him hard and fast each thrust bringing him closer to the edge. “Do it.”

 

Mickey bit down on his boyfriends neck dragging his teeth along his skin. He could feel Ian clench up beneath him. “I said you're mine” he growled again at sucked Ians earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Fuck..” Ian sucked in his lip as he came in his boyfriend hand. He felt Mickey collapse on his back as he filled him with warm cum. 

 

Mickey gripped his boyfriends waist tightly as his head rest on his shoulder. He stayed there in the afterglow not wanting to leave until Ian nudged at him.

He kissed his back one more time then stood up letting his spent dick fall from Ians ass. His boyfriend turned to look at him. “Shower?”

 

“Shower.”

  
  
  



	10. Where's My Phone?

Mickey sat down on the arm of the couch staring at the clock on his phone. They were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Holy fuck Gallagher I wanna get to there sometime this year please. We’re gonna get stuck in fuckin line.”

 

Ian walked into the living room and scanned the counter and kitchen table. “Yea I’m aware Mick” he walked around the couch and looked at the coffee table. “Have you seen my phone?”

 

“What? No.” Mickey stood up from the couch and crossed his arms.

 

“I can’t leave without my phone Mick. Will you call it?”

 

“Fine” Mickey unlocked his phone and dialed his boyfriends number ‘ _ Hi you’ve reached _ ’..click “It just went to voicemail, is it dead?” Ian clicked his tongue and Mickey let out an exasperated sigh as he watched his boyfriend head back to the bedroom. “Ugh! Come on...”

 

Ian sat on the bed and looked up at his boyfriend. “Ok I woke up, phone was charging. I grabbed it..”

 

“Checked facebook”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Not facebook, twitter and yea it helps me wake up.”

 

Mickey crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser. Looks like they were doin this. He breathed in deeply “And then what?”

 

Ian stood up and walked to the bathroom. Then I took a shower and we had sex. He looked around the bathroom kicking the towels with his feet. “I know I brought it in because we picked out that one song”  he moved his head coyly.

 

“Oh.” Mickey cleared his throat and stood up straight.“Yup it was definitely in here but that was this morin”

 

Mickey gave him a weird look when he opened the medicine cabinet. “What? It’s possible.”

 

“What’d you do next?”

 

Ian pursed his lips and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen. He leaned against the fridge. “So I came into the kitchen. I made coffee. Cooked breakfast. Took a picture of the breakfast because that toast looked magazine worthy.” He laughed and turned to his boyfriend who did not seem the least bit amused. “Ok..then I drank a glass of Ora..” he paused as Mickey opened the fridge. “I didn’t put it in the refrigerator.”

 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders and and raised a brow. “The fuck should I know that’s where it was last time.”

 

“Really Mick? I was drunk.” He held his finger up. “One time..one time I did that and you think I just leave my phone in the fridge all the time?”

 

Mickey walked away and turned in a circle to face his boyfriend again “Well Ian. then I don’t know where it is.”

 

Ian averted his eyes “So it wasn’t in the fridge?” he mumbled. 

 

“No”

 

Ian let out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh!” He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch Mickey standing behind him. “I sat here and we watched that episode of Tosh and I texted Lip about this weekend.”

 

Mickey sat down on the edge of the couch and looked down at Ian and rubbed his nose in frustration. “Then what?”

 

Ian shrugged his shoulder and pouted his lip in defeat. “Then that’s the last thing I can remember.”

 

Mickey sucked in his bottom lip and slapped his hands down on his thighs. “Well fuck. It must be in here somewhere soo.” he stood up and looked at Ian. “Don’t just sit there, get up.” Ian stood up from the couch and he flipped up a cushion. All he found was some change and a pair of headphones. Ian walked over the the tv stand and looked around. He flipped over the other cushion and .. “Nice” he said triumphantly.

 

“You found it?”

 

“Nah but I found this fuckin Zippo I been lookin for. Thought for sure Iggy pocketed it.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Yea that’s really great Mick” he scoffed then plopped down on the chair.

 

10 minutes later and they had gone through every drawer, opened every cupboard and still zip, nada fuckin zilch. He sat down on the couch and started flipping open his zippo and snapping the lid shut. He could hear Ian come up behind him.

 

“Mickey focus.”

 

“Dude come the fuck on. We can just get you another one. I know a guy.”

 

“No Mick I can’t get another phone. All my shit’s on that phone.”

 

“Oh whatever don’t be a baby”

 

Ian folded his arms and raised his brow staring down his boyfriend. “Those pictures are on that phone”

 

“What pictures?”

 

He felt himself blush at the thought. He may have posed naked with his boyfriend in various sexual positions so he could have something to remember him by when he was at work. By various I mean Mickey’s dick in his ass and him waving to the camera. “Miiick those pictures..”

 

What the fuck was he goin on about right now. What pictures when did they..no. Wait that was his phone? He thought that was a fuckin camera. “You’re kidding right those pictures..from when we..”

 

“Yes”

 

Mickey threw his head back  “Fuck my life” he rolled his neck then looked at his boyfriend with wary eyes “Well did ya at least back it up?”

 

“What do you mean. I don’t know how to do that?”

 

“I don’t know you just back it up. It pops up on your phone and you just do it.”

 

Ian scoffed. “Really Mick? You just do it? Walk me through the specific steps on how you ‘just do it’.”

 

“Ok well..” Mickey paused because he actually had no fuckin clue. Mandy was the one to talk tech with, he did numbers. “ I mean..cloud..”

 

“Seriously Mickey you can’t just say cloud.”

 

“Fuck Gallagher what do want me to do here huh?”

 

“I don’t fuckin know Mick.” Ian threw his hands up because he was over it. “My phone can’t just disappear into thin air.”

 

“Jesus christ Ian I don’t know where it is man. We fuckin looked everywhere twice.” Mickey walked over to the table and pulled a cigarette from his pack lighting it up with his newly found zippo.

 

Ian followed his boyfriend and stole the cigarette from his mouth taking a drag. “Are you sure you don’t have it Mick? You’re not just fucking with me, playin a prank?”

 

Mickey stared at his boyfriend eyes wide in disbelief. “Why the fuck would I have it Ian?  You think I wanted to spend all afternoon looking for your shit. Look all I have is my phone ..” he pulled his phone from his pocket. “And..my wallet.” He held up his wallet and his eyes went wide with surprise when instead he pulled out his boyfriends phone. He turned to Ian wordlessly handing him the phone and backing up slowly.

 

“Are you kidding?!  Mickey I am going to kill you!!”

 

Mickey started backing up to the bedroom. “Look there’s an explanation for this I..”

 

“Yea Mickey there is. The explanation is I am going to MURDER you right now.” Ian cornered his boyfriend against the bed then pushed him down. He jumped on top of him and pinned him down. “You’re such an ass Mickey.”

 

Mickey laughed and grabbed his boyfriends ass. “Nah man. I think you got that wrong Gallagher.” he smirked and slipped his fingers down the back of his Ian jeans. “I’m a dick remember.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss the smug look of his boyfriend face.


	11. You Thought Wrong

He could feel it, someone was watching him. He had this feeling more and more lately but whenever he tried to catch the culprit in the act they were gone. There was nothing that pointed to hunters but it was his first thought. Hell he didn’t even know what to look for. The only thing he knew about hunters were they killed werewolves, other than that he was clueless. He lit up a cigarette to try and calm his nerves and increased his pace. He was only a few blocks from his house. He clutched the bags of groceries tightly in his hand feeling more and more paranoid. He turned the corner and waited several minutes then peek around..nothing. Get it together Milkovich. His wolf was itching to explore, to try and sniff out the uneasy feeling but he chose to ignore it. He was in his head, and it was late at night that’s all. He approached his house and jogged up the steps. He was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around growled at the intrusion.

 

“What the hell man?” Lip held up his hands defensively.

 

“Jesus asshole you can’t just go sneakin up on people like that.” Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle “good way to get knocked the fuck out.”

 

“Yea….I’ll be sure to remember that.” Lip rolled his eyes at the comment. He liked Mickey but dude was fucking intense sometimes. Now was a good example. He was still looking at him like he was gonna kick his ass. “So we gonna stand out here and braid each others hair or can I see my brother?”

 

Mickey turned around and pushed the door open then stalked over to the dining room table and set the bag down. He pulled out a vitamin water and tossed it to his boyfriend and a pack of menthols that he threw at Iggy’s head.

 

“Where’s my double shot?” Mandy sauntered past her friends brother and sat down at the kitchen table peering into the bag.

 

“Fuck” Mickey rubbed his brow. “Oops looks like you gotta make yourself a pot.”

 

“Ugh really Mickey. What the hell?” Mandy grabbed a smoke from her brothers pack and pressed it to her lips. “How did you forget? I’m the one who asked you to go?”

 

“You know what bitch?” Mickey said lowly because he didn’t like Mandy’s tone. “I was too busy remembering the other stupid shit you wanted so maybe act fuckin thankful instead of runnin your mouth.” He balled up the other bag in his hands and tossed it at his sister. “Next time you want chapstick and fuckin breathmints get it your damn self.” He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down on the couch. Lip looked over at him then back at his sister. Fucking Gallaghers he knew where this was going.

 

“You really have to talk to her like that?” Lip walked over and sat down on the other side of his brother and peered over his brothers boyfriend.

 

Mickey scoffed “Like what?” That’s how they talked. Fuckin deal with it.

 

“Seriously? You really don’t see something wrong with what you just said?”

 

Mickey stiffened and he sucked in his bottom lip and raised a brow. “You tellin me how to talk to my own sister Gallagher? Is..is that what’s happenin here?”

 

It felt like deja vu. Fucking Gallaghers. Mandy didn’t even know Lip though not really. Still he was Ian’s brother and she’d rather not have to break up a fight between the two or three of them. “He’s just an asshole. We both are. It’s how we were raised” she laughed and walked over to her brother handing him $5 for her stuff.

 

“Keep it.” Mickey put his hand up and waved his hand signaling to her he was over the conversation. Being  _ his  _ sister she didn’t push and walked over to the chair and sat down. He chose to ignore everyone else because now he was really annoyed. Between the feeling outside, Lip sneaking up on him, his bitch sister and everything else he was barely holding it together. He lit a cigarette and tossed the pack roughly on the table before subtly reaching out to touch Ian’s hand. The softness and warmth of his skin started to steady his heartbeat. 

 

Ian was biting his tongue. After practically living with the Milkovich's he knew how they worked. They talked to each other a certain way and acted a certain way but it worked for them. He couldn’t blame his brother he did the same thing but it was that very reason he was silently monitoring the conversation. He didn’t want to have to stop his boyfriend from jumping over him and pinning Lip to the ground. He felt Mickey grab his hand and looked over at his boyfriend. Mickey’s eyes looked tired and angry, he wondered what was on his mind. He could feel the tension radiating from him. He pulled his hand away and stood up looking down at his boyfriend. “You want a beer Mick?”

 

“Sure man. Thanks.” Mickey took a drag of his cigarette then turned his attention to the TV completely ignoring the rest of the people in the room. Ian walked up and popped the tab on his beer handing it to him then sat down next to him stealing his cigarette. He saw Lip roll his eyes and wanted to punch his face.

 

“So Mandy was tellin us about this creeper she has at work” Ian said before taking a drag. “Dude seem pretty shady.”

 

Mickey raised his brow and leaned forward looking at his sister “Creeper huh? What he do?”

 

“That’s just it. He doesn’t do anything.” Mandy glanced over at Lip and swept her hair back behind her neck and started twisting it around her finger. “He orders a coffee then just sits there all day.”

 

Mickey let out a frustrated sigh and threw himself back in the couch. “Wow. Someone come to a coffee shop and orders fuckin coffee. Stop the press.” He felt an elbow to his side and looked over to see Ian giving him the look. “What?”

 

“You didn’t even let her finish.”

 

Mickey closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine everyone just gone even for one second. He opened his eyes and reached for his beer. “By all means continue. I want to hear what’s so riveting.” Ian scoffed at his comment but he just ignored it and stared at his sister expectantly.

 

“Well...He just sits there all day. Like everyday for the last week.”

 

“He try anything?” Mickey questioned and raised his brow.

 

“No but it’s like he knows my shifts because Jessica says he leaves like 5 minutes after I get off.”

 

“How many people go there? It’s a pretty crowded shop.” Lip replied lighting up a cigarette.

 

Mickey nodded his head “He’s right, it’s northside. How can you even keep track of who comes and goes.”

 

“It’s different with this guy.” Mandy replied and leaned back in her chair pulling her legs up. She felt nervous talking about it because the whole situation freaked her out. Ian was essentially the one who convinced her to talk to Mickey. “He stares at me. Like he watches my every move and sits there drinking his coffee. I pointed him out to Jessica because he was creeping me out.”

 

Now Mickey was interested. His sister was 17, he didn’t need some old perve checking out his sister. “Does he now?” He felt the grip on his beer can tighten. “You know his name?” He had connections, Mr Creepy guy had a mark on him now.

 

Mandy looked over at her friend not wanting to finish her story. The redhead nodded his head subtly and she looked at her brother. “No but I think he’s following me. I just get this weird feeling when I’m walking home and even when I get off the train in the morning. Jessica gave me a ride home tonight.”

 

“The weird thing Mick is I felt like someone was following me too. I wasn’t gonna say anything because it sounded stupid but then Mandy told me and it’s just kinda weird don’t you think.”

 

Mickey ignored the question and turned to his brother. Iggy was there but…”Where’s Colin?”

 

“He’s sleepin.”

 

Mickey let out a deep breath and studied his brothers face. “You?” He didn’t need to ask the question. Iggy knew exactly what he was referring to and the way he averted his eyes gave him his answer. He could bet money if he woke up Collin he would confirm the same thing. They were being followed. Hunters. He turned back to Ian. “You think someone’s followin you too? When did it start?”

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno maybe a week or so.”

 

Why? Why would they follow Ian. Did they think he was one of them? Fuck. His alpha was poking through. He wanted to huddle with his pack behind him and stand guard but he couldn’t do that. What he could do was shut it down. Everything until he knew for certain what they were dealin with.

“You’re not goin there anymore” Mickey said to his sister and grabbed another smoke from his pack.

 

“What?” Mandy sat up quickly. “There is my job Mickey. I can’t just stop going they’ll fire me!”

 

“Then you’ll find a new one.” 

 

Lip folded his arms and looked over at Mickey. “Dude don’t you think you’re overreacting here.” 

 

“Ian..”  Mickey said with gritted teeth. His boyfriend may not know he was a wolf but he knew he had temper from the moment they met and one thing that set him off was people questioning how he handled his family...his pack.

 

Ian turned to his brother and grabbed his shoulder. “I think you should go Lip. We need to figure out what’s going on.”

 

“Why do I gotta leave? You’re my fucking brother.” Lip countered. “If some freak is followin you I want to know who it is.”

 

“I know and as soon as we figure it out I’ll let you know, but for now you need to leave.”

 

Lip stood up from the couch and glared at the older boy on the couch. Yea he didn’t have a problem with him..not really, now though he might. Guy seemed to act like he was the king and his word was law. He didn’t know if he wanted his brother dating someone like that.

 

“You got somethin to say Gallagher?” Mickey took a sip of his beer and looked up at Lip who was staring daggers at him. “Go on. I’m all ears.”

 

“Nope. I’m good Mickey.” Lip looked down at his brother “Call me alright” he gave him a fist bump then walked over to the door. “Iggy. Uh..it was nice seeing you Mandy.”

 

Mandy blushed and twirled her hair. “You too. Have a good night.”

 

“Maybe I’ll come grab a coffee sometime.” Lip winked at the blushing girl and walked out the door.

 

The moment the door closed Mickey jumped up from the couch and locked it. He walked over to his brother room and turned the knob. Shit was fuckin locked. “Ay! Open the fuckin door” he shouted and pounded on the  door.

 

Ian looked over at his friend “Why is he so upset?”

 

“Don’t worry man. He’s not upset, just worried.” Iggy replied “They just look the same.”

 

Ian nodded because Iggy was right. Even after almost a year he still hadn’t mastered reading his boyfriend. Mickey seemed to have 2 sides. The loving, bossy yet playful side he shared with him and the angry, impulsive, hot head side he shared with everyone else. His emotions could blend together and this was a good example. He leaned his elbow over the top of the couch and watched as his boyfriend shouted at the closed door.

 

Mickey was about to kick down the door when a tired Colin opened it. He had headphones around his neck which explained why he took so fuckin long to answer. “What’s up man. I was asleep.”

 

“Don’t care” Mickey replied and stepped into his brothers room. He rest his back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. “Anything weird happen lately?”

 

Colin shrugged his shoulders. “Define weird.”

 

“Fuckin weird man.” Mickey sighed. “You know. You ever feel like someone’s followin you?”

 

“I mean this last week's I kinda been a little paranoid but it not a big deal. Just smokin too much weed you know?”

 

Mickey brought his hands to his face and ran them through his hair. “No not weed.” He shut the door to keep prying green eyes from his conversation. “Hunters. You, me, Iggs, Mandy, even fuckin Ian’s bein tailed.”

 

“Ian? Why?”

 

“Fuck if I know. Maybe they think he’s one of us cause he’s here so much. Who cares why. The thing we have to worry about is who the fuck this is and how to find them.”

 

Collin nodded his head in agreement. “What are we supposed to do.”

 

“First thing act cool. Can’t let Ian know how serious this is. Shit will freak him out and I don’t want him involved anymore than he is.” Mickey rubbed his nose and peeked through the door. Ian had stopped spying on him and was talkin with his brother and sister. He turned back to his brother. “You guys gotta stay together and watch out for Mandy. I mean post up somewhere and follow her home. They’ll go for her first because..I mean it’s fuckin Mandy.

 

“Okay and what about Ian?”

 

“Don’t fuckin worry about him. I’ll make sure he’s safe” he said defensively.

 

“Sorry I didn’t..”

 

“Whatever. Come on. Lets go smoke some fuckin weed.” Mickey opened the door and walked over to the couch and sat down. He opened the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out his pipe and a baggy of weed. He could feel Ian’s eyes on him. He knew he had questions but too bad for him he wasn’t getting any answers.

 

*****

On edge. Tense. Uncomfortable. That’s how Ian would describe the Milkovich house. Little by little everyone seemed to stop going anywhere. Mickey was ordering in food almost every night. There were no more late night snack runs instead they would all go or no one would. He didn’t understand the sudden change in lifestyle. That’s what it was. His boyfriend was never social by any means but they still had a social life because he liked people. Mickey would go with him to the movies or out to breakfast. Even the occasional BBQ with his neighbors. Mickey and his brothers would spend many a night arguing about something stupid on the front porch smoking and drinking beers while he helped Mandy make dinner. It was nice. It felt like he had another family, another home. Hell Mickey’s house felt more like home than his own anymore. That’s why he wanted to fix whatever was fucking with his bubble. His home. Not to mention his boyfriend.

 

Mickey had been in a foul mood for several days now. He would snap at everyone, including him which was unusual. He was the one who could usually tame his temper but not recently. It wasn’t just Mickey either. Even Mandy seemed to be pissed off about everything and the 4 were always fighting.They were probably going fucking stir crazy..he was! Being cooped up in a small house day after day, night after night for even days at a time took a toll on even the closet people. He knew that from being grounded with his brother for 3 days. They thought it would be fine because they were best friends but by the end of the 2nd day they were at each other throats. The Milkovich's were going on 2 weeks. 2 fucking weeks of ordering in, running out of beer, smokes and not just going to get them but instead fighting and going together the next morning. He was over it.

 

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was hungry and there was nothing to eat. Normally he would just go get something but he didn’t want to fight with Mickey about it. The last time he tried his boyfriend stopped him. Told him he could just order him food so why waste his time going to the store. Well maybe he wanted something else like a fuckin fruit salad or a yogurt parfait. They didn’t deliver that shit. Whatever. He scanned the shelves and found Mickey’s take out from last night. His boyfriend didn’t seemed too thrilled about it last night so he wouldn’t miss it. Not like there wasn’t plenty of junk to eat. That was it though junk food. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the styrofoam box. He didn’t even bother microwaving it, just grabbed a fork from the strainer and walked over to the couch.

 

*****

 

The hot water was soothing Mickey’s muscles but his head still hurt. These last few weeks had been hell. It was like they all took a step backward. When he started dating Ian everything changed, not just for him but for his family. Think about it. Ian was just a normal guy. He had friends, a big family and most people liked him. That meant where Ian went they went for the most part. There was the occasional bbq or trip downtown to see a movie. His boyfriend just gave them a piece of life they never thought they would find. They were all happy, and everything was perfect. So of course it wouldn’t last. when does it ever? He should have known better than to let his guard down. They were flaunting themselves all over the South Side no fuckin wonder hunters were after them. Even when he and his brothers ran errands in broad fuckin daylight he could still sense they were being followed. Needless to say paranoia was getting the best of them all. He made it so no one left unless they had to. Mandy was able to use her vacation days but those were almost over and he really REALLY didn’t want her to go back to work but with Ian here there was no way he could win that fight. The two clucked like hens to each other so he would end up looking like the bad guy. Neither Ian or his sister knew about the threat. Mandy was aware hunters existed but not that they were being hunted. His stomach growled pulling him from his train of thought. He rinsed the conditioner from his hair then turned of the water. He stepped out and towels off when his stomach growled again. Fuck. He didn’t want to order out again. They had some frozen pizzas and a box or corn dogs. There was also his chinese food. It wasn’t very impressive but it sounded better than his other options. He pulled on a pair of fresh boxers, slipped on his white tank top then opened the bathroom door. He walked out into the living room to see his boyfriend sitting on the couch watching Futurama. He heard music coming from Mandy’s room and looked around for his brother. “Where’s Iggy and Colin?” Mickey said walking into the kitchen.

 

“They went for smokes.” Ian replied then turned to his boyfriend. I was out and so was Colin.”

 

Mickey’s eyes widened because really. His brothers knew the fuckin rules. They just wait till he’s occupied then fuckin sneak out? “What the fuck Ian.” he snapped. “You should have told them to wait for me. Why didn’t you stop them?”

 

Ok. He was over this. Enough was enough. “Because Mickey! They are fucking 23 year old men” Ian said defensively. “They don’t need me or you telling them what to do.”

 

“Are you fuckin kiddin me right now?” Mickey rubbed his nose. “Since when do you tell me how to treat my family?”

 

Ian stood up and walked around the couch leaning against the back. “Since you decided to make us all prisoners here. I don’t get it. They are older than you Mick why do they need your permission. Why does anyone need your permission to anything. I mean telling Mandy to quit her job, fighting me every time I want to step outside.” He walked towards his boyfriend “You know you’re not in charge right? You might make a lot of decisions but you can’t control people like that.”

 

Maybe it was the tension already lingering in the air from weeks of frustration or maybe the tone in Ian’s voice. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and Mickey felt his wolf scratching at the door. “You need to back the fuck up and go sit down Ian.” He stuck his hand out to give distance between them. 

 

Ian stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. “That right there Mickey. You’re family might let you talk down to them, boss them around but guess what? Not me.” He walked closer to his boyfriend backing him against the wall. “Tell me what’s going on now!” he shouted “Why are you acting so different?”

 

Breathe. Breathe. He doesn’t know. It’s not his fault. Down. “Ian” Mickey said through gritted teeth “Get out of my fuckin face. It doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Doesn’t..” Ian scoffed and pushed away from the wall running his through his hair. “It doesn’t concern me Mickey? How can you even say that?”

 

“You cant...You don’t know everything Ian. I’m trying my best here.”

 

Ian’s  face softened because he could see his boyfriend was carrying something. He had a secret and it was catching up to him. He didn’t have to carry it alone. “Then tell me Mick” he said softly and walked back over to his boyfriend. 

 

Not gonna happen. He was not going to lose Ian. He would take his secret to the grave and make his family do the same. “Just forget it. It’s nothin really.” Mickey gave a half smile and hoped it would satisfy his boyfriend.

 

“Nothing? NOTHING?” he let and an exasperated sigh. “Fine if it’s ‘nothing’ then tell me why we never go anywhere anymore hmm? Why are you so dead set on Mandy quitting her job?’

 

“Ian”

 

“No tell me why you’re so on edge all the fucking time? Why are all of you acting so fucking..”

 

“It’s none of your fuckin business alright. If I wanted you to know I would fuckin tell you.” Mickey snapped.

 

“I thought we were dating Mickey.” Ian folded his arms “I thought we were in this together, that we’re a team.”

 

“Well you fuckin thought wrong didn’t you?” Mickey pushed past his boyfriend. He didn’t wanna hear it anymore. He walked back to his room and slammed the door throwing himself on his bed. He waited trying to calm himself down. He grabbed a joint from his nightstand and lit it. They would both need this.

 

Around 10 minutes passed but and Ian still hadn’t come back which wasn’t right. They’d done this before. He would get pissy over something stupid and runaway but Ian always came to him, put him in his place, loved him. Where was he this time? He tucked the joint behind his ear and opened his door slowly walking into the living room. Ian was gone.

 

Fuck!

 

****

 

Stupid jerk. Who does he think he is saying that shit? Ian knew Mickey was just pissed off but that crossed the line. They had both talked shit, but that was a low blow. He needed a few days to calm down and Mickey needed to figure his shit out because he wasn’t going to be talked to like that. He was about to turn the corner when he felt uneasy. He looked around but didn’t see anything. Ugh. Mickey was in his head and now he was just paranoid. He hadn’t walked alone at night for a while so it was just nerves. He went to cross the street when he heard the sound of brakes squeaking. He slowly turned around and saw a van. He could faintly make out the letters but relaxed when he read the words animal control. He shook off the jittery feeling and continued walking. He went to reach for his phone when out of nowhere a giant net went over his shoulders. “What the fuck?” He shouted as two large men grabbed his arms while the third held the net.”What is happening? Who are you people?” He started kicking and screaming. “Let me go asshole” He shoved an elbow at the person behind him.

 

“We're gonna need the tranq now” one of the men said in a gruff voice.

 

Tranq as in tranquilizer “Wait you’ve made a …” he felt a pinch in his arm then his eyes felt heavy as his world faded to black.

 

****

 

As soon as Mickey realized Ian had gone he turned. He had his scent, he couldn’t talk to him this way but he could follow him, make sure he got home safely. That’s all he wanted to do. He just wanted to keep his family safe, why were they makin it so hard?

He sprinted through the night looking for his mate. His scent strangely got fainter the closer he got to the Gallagher house but it was still there. He layed in his spot by the bushes and watched through the window waiting to see the upset look on his boyfriends face but there was no sign of him. It was impossible that he beat Ian here. He probably left right after their fight so no...he was here. He was probably locked in his room. 

 

Way to fuckin go Milkovich. You thought wrong...why would he fuckin say that? Because Ian was pushing, he was in his face poking at his wolf, taunting him...or he was just a fuckin asshole. The answer was all the above. After an hour and no sign of his boyfriend he could only assume he went to sleep. He ran home thinking about what he would say to Ian in the morning. Hoping maybe just maybe he would call him back tonight.

He climbed up his stairs and scratched at the front door. Iggy opened the door and his eyes narrowed. He sulked past his brother growling he turned to Colin who was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette and stared at him until he turned. 

 

“Hey Mickey. What’s up?”

 

What’s fuckin up? Was his brother really so dense to not notice Ian was gone. He growled again then walked backwards until he reached his bedroom staring daggers at his brothers the whole time. He shook out his coat and reached up to grab the bedpost. He changed back into his close and walked into the living room. “You guys are unfuckin believable you know that?” Mickey walked over to the kitchen table and lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag blowing it out through his nose. “Tell me what’s wrong with this picture?” His brothers looked at each other than back at him and shrugged their shoulder. For fucks sake. “Ian you morons.” He took a drag and walked over to the couch. “Ian ain’t here because you two idiots decided you couldn’t wait 20 fuckin minutes for me to take a shower and just left.”

 

“We had each other we didn’t think..”

 

“Exactly..” Mickey shouted interrupting his brother “You didn’t fuckin think.” He slumped against the couch in defeat. “I didn’t think either. Fuckin told Ian we weren’t really together and now he’s gone.” Iggy walked past him and he heard the cupboard close. His brother walked up and handed him a bottle of Jack. 

 

“Guess you need it more than I do.”

 

Mickey let out a small laugh. “Fuck it. I’m ready to get fucked up”


	12. Stay Away From Me

“Get up!”

 

Ian’s eyes sprung awake when he heard the booming voice and clanging against metal. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the metal bars of his cage looking around frantically. “Wh..where am I? Who are you people? Why..”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” The burly man from last night set down his baton and pulled up a chair. “We know what you are. You can pretend to be one of us but we can see through you.”

 

Ian’s brows knit together in confusion. See through..what the fuck. “Look there’s been a misunderstanding. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The man reached over and grabbed a jar from the table next to him and held it front of his cage. “Jesus christ!” he scooted back as far as he could completely terrified. Teeth..fucking teeth in a jar. Great. He tried to look away but he couldn’t the jaw was floating in some sort of liquid but what confused him where the fangs? What the fuck? 

 

“Take a long hard look. This is from the last one of you sons a bitches. You think you’re the first to one to share a sob story?”

 

Ian pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Yeah he was a Gallagher, he was fucking South Side but this shit was on a different level. He flinched when the man went to open his cage. “Stay away from me!” he yelled and huddled against the corner. 

 

“Get up.” 

 

Another man, the one who held the net over him shouted at him. He looked down and saw a shotgun in his hands. “Please. I don’t understand” he pleaded.

 

“Up or I’ll shoot you and be done with it.”

 

He quickly stood up and walked out of the cage. The 3 men were staring at him like they were waiting for something. The one with the gun stepped closer. He put his hands up in surrender. “What do you want please. Is this about money? Did Frank put you up to this?”

 

“You’re wasting your breath kid. You’re gonna tell us where your alpha is, where they all are.”

 

“My alpha?” What the fuck did that mean. Was this some sort of gang thing. He stills himself and squared his shoulders trying his best not break down. “Look guys.” He stepped forward and all three men stepped back. Weird. He looked around, looked like he was in some sort of basement. “I’m sure we can talk about this..” he paused when he saw a shelf in the back with more jars, eyes, teeth...was that? Was that a paw. His eyes lit up with fear and his eyes darted around looking for an exit when he felt someone standing behind it.

 

“If you think you’re leaving here alive think again.” The man leaned over his shoulder “Now how quick you die is up to you?” Suddenly he felt something around his neck. He reached up and clawed at the hard object pressed against his throat. The man walked around him and over to the other two. He moved his hands around his neck in complete panic horrified ad he felt the collar around him. “What is this?” he tugged and it but it  didn’t move. He looked over at the 3 men. “Who the fuck are you people. Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“Who is your alpha?” 

 

The tall man with the remote in his hand stared at him, his mouth set in a hard line. “I don’t know what you mean” he cried. “What is an alpha, what…” he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. His legs went limp and he fell to the floor. His eyes darted around in every which direction and his mind was racing as the man with the remote walked over to him. He crouched down and pushed back his shoulder and stared in his eyes. 

 

“I’m gonna ask you again. Who..is your alpha?”

 

*****

 

Mickey was starting to get pissed off now. Ian hadn’t answered one fuckin text. He didn’t want to talk fine, he wasn’t askin to have a pow wow he just wanted to know if he was home. Sure if he said yes he would go over there but that's besides the point. “Fuckin asshole” he muttered as he pulled on his pants. He snatched his phone from his night stand and walked into the living room to see his sister playing on her phone with her headphones in. He walked up behind her and pulled out a headphone.

 

“Jesus Mickey. You scared the shit out of me.”

 

“You should pay more attention Mandy. Nothing should fuckin scare you.” He was irritated at how oblivious his sister could be sometimes. 

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So what you just wake up and decide to teach me about being aware of my surrounding. Werewolf 101?”

 

“Ian talk to you today?”

 

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. “Haven’t seen him all day.”

 

Mickey thumbed at his nose. “That’s because he’s not fuckin here Mandy. He call you? Text you?”

 

“Nope. Sorry.” Mandy replied. “Is everything ok?”

 

Mickey snatched his jacket from the back of the dining room chair. “No Mandy. Nothin is fuckin ok right now.” He threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

 

****

 

Mickey stared at the house from across the street. He was really doin this. He was gonna knock on that door and make Ian talk to him. He was an alpha damn it he should be able to handle one skinny redhead. His skinny redhead. He walked swiftly across the street and opened the gate. He walked up the steps and took a deep breath as he stood in front of the dor. Don’t be a pussy. He rolled his shoulders back and knocked on the door loudly with his knuckle. It was almost noon they should be up by now. He started to knock again when the door opened. A small freckled face stared up at him.

 

“Hey Mickey!”

 

Mickey reached behind him and scratched his neck. “Hey Debs. Your brother here?”

 

“Yea I’ll go get him.”

 

The little girl closed the door and he stood there. He had a whole speech prepared but now his mind was going blank and he felt nervous. Pull it together Milkovich. He cleared his throat and folder his arms across his chest. The door opened and Lip stepped out shutting it behind him. Really? He wasn’t even going to talk to him, fuck that. “I need to talk to Ian man.”

 

Lip looked at his brothers boyfriend with confusion. “Isn’t he with you?”

 

“What? No he left last night..”

 

“You get into a fight?”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle. “Not a fight. It was a misunderstanding. So you’re tellin me he’s not here, he didn’t come here last night?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Mickey ran his hand through his hair trying to stay calm. “Where else would he go?”

 

Lip shrugged his shoulder. “If he’s not here he’s with you. I wouldn’t worry if you guys had a ‘misunderstanding’ he’s probably just blowing off steam.”

 

That didn’t make sense. Ian would at least text him, Mickey would be a dick but he would text him. If not him Mandy, they shared everything but she didn’t even know he was gone. He didn’t need Lip up his ass so he decided to play it cool. “You’re right man. He’s probably with friends or..whatever the fuck he does. I’m just gonna go home.” He sucked in his lip and turned to walk down the steps.

 

“If I see him i’ll tell him you came by.”

 

“Thanks” Mickey  called over his shoulder then walked out off the yard. Damn it Ian where are you. Why did you leave? Why didn’t he just listen to him. “Fuck” he shouted and kicked over a trash can. They had him. That had to be it right? He didn’t want to think about it but what else. Ian was social yea but he didn’t have friends outside of his neighbors and them. He would know, they had been together for almost a year. He threw open his door and was pleased to see 3 faces staring back at him.

 

“Get up, c’mon on let’s go.” Mickey ushered a his brothers and sister up from the couch. 

 

“Ok. Ok. What’s goin on Mickey.” Iggy stood up from the couch and folded his arms staring at his brother with confusion.

 

“They got Ian, and we HAVE to find him.”

 

“Wait..” Mandy turned to her brothers and and raised a brow “what do you mean  _ they  _ got Ian? Who’s they?”

 

“Hunters Mandy.”

 

“Hunters” Mandy repeated in disbelief. “Hunters have Ian?”

 

“That’s what I fuckin said isn’t it. Come on we’re wasting time. They think he’s one of us we have to find him before they hurt him.” The thought made Mickey sick to his stomach. If he wouldn’t have popped off on Ian, he would be here. He would be where he belongs, safe...with him.

 

Colin walked over to his little brother and put his hand on his shoulder. “Where do you think they took him.”

 

“Fuck if I know but we’re gonna find out. We’re not gonna rest till he’s here with us. With me.” Mickey rubbed his nose and fought back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. “He’s fuckin family.”

 

They all nodded in agreement. “All right, let’s get our ginger back” Iggy said stretching his neck and preparing to shift.

 

“Nah none of that shit.” Mickey said grabbing his smokes from his pocket and lighting it up. “We gotta wait, they could still be lookin for us.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

That’s right listen because I’m the alpha and I know what’s best. Put your pride away Milkovich. Embrace your wolf. “Alright I lost his scent by his house but I think we should start there.”

 

“Why are we still here?” Mandy pushed past her brother, worried sick about where her friend could possibly be. “Come on!”

 

The 4 of them left the house, Colin locking it behind them. They walked in silence taking in their surroundings, archiving every sound and smell in case they needed it later. They were only a few blocks from Ian house about to turn the corner when Mandy stopped and sniffed the air.

 

“Wait..I know that smell”

 

Mickey walked a circle around her. All he could make out was Ian’s scent faintly. “You smell cookies?”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes. “No Mickey. You know you are the only one who thinks Ian smells like that.” she sniffed the air again “It’s...it’s that guy from my work. The one who stares at me. He was here.”

 

“This must be it then.” Mickey walked around the corner and Ian’s scent almost disappeared. He smelled it closer to the Gallagher house because of his things. That must have been why now a few blocks away it was barely noticeable. He walked back over to his siblings. “This is where they took him I can feel it.”

 

“What do we do now?” Mandy looked at her brother hoping he would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

 

Mickey ran his hand through his hair. “Only lead we got is you Mandy. I don’t know what that creepy fuck smells like. You gotta follow his scent.”

 

Mandy nodded her head. You can do this. Ian needs you. “Ok I’ll try.”

 

Mickey tossed his cigarette to the ground and reached out to touch his sisters shoulder. “Not try Mandy. This is Ian we’re talkin about there is no fuckin try. We are goin to find him.”

 

Mandy took in a deep breath filling her nose with the smell of her stalker.“Ok...I think they went this way.” She pointed down the block the opposite way from where they were walking.“Let’s go.” 

 

They walked for the next 30 minutes fueled with adrenaline. Mandy’s nose as their guide. Mickey could smell Ian here and there but it was muddled. There were so many other scents and his brain couldn’t seem to hone in on it because it was so faint. They crossed the street onto main street. The smell of pizza, coffee and the local bakery invaded his senses. “Fuck. I can’t even smell him anymore.” He huffed and rubbed his nose looking at his sister. “You sure this is the right way.”

 

Mandy nodded her head. “I’m sure. I couldn’t forget that smell if I tried.” It was mixture of burnt wood and dirt. Earthy. Ugh. They continued walking down the street passing the post office and the police station. After several more blocks she was ready to give up, maybe she was wrong. She was about to turn to her brother tail between her legs when she was overpowered with the pungent smell. “Mick he’s here. Somewhere in this vicinity.”

 

Mickey looked around frantically. Where? There was a bookstore, a gas station and an animal shelter on the corner where they were standing. “Where Mandy? Which way?”

 

“I..I don’t know.” Mandy just couldn’t  tell anymore, the smell was everywhere.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Mickey snapped. “You said he was here, where is he?”

 

“Mickey I don't..”

 

“Just stop.” Mickey brought his hands to his face in frustration and sank down to the ground slowly leaning against the fence. They were so close, so fuckin close but he was stuck. He was failing.

 

***

 

Ian cowered in his cage, the shock collar still around his neck. When he couldn’t answer their question they shocked him several more times until the last time he threw up. They took off his collar and hosed him down before locking him back in his cage, leaving him in the dark. When they came back a few hours later he was fully dry and the collar was again placed around his neck. The man with the gruff voice opened his cage.

 

“Please let me go I don’t know anything.”

 

The man tilted his head and smiled at him deviously. “Well we know for a fact you do. See we’ve been following you, all of you. We know about your pack now we’ll ask you again and for your sake you better answer right this time or we’ll have to move onto some other methods. The tall man walked up beside the man in front of him and dropped a box on the floor. There was a drill, a hammer, and what looked like pliers. He curled into his body. He was going to die here. He would never see his family again or Mickey. Poor Mickey. He left like a fool instead of talking it through, he knew Mickey was just upset but he wanted to make a point. Now he was going to die in some shitty basement who knows where after being tortured by a bunch of rednecks.

 

“Who is your alpha?” the man asked. “Who is the leader in your pack?”

 

He didn’t even fight this time. The answer was the same and that how he knew it was over. He couldn’t give them what they wanted and they believed he could.

 

“Tell us you stupid animal!”

 

He shook his head in defeat. “I don’t know” he said softly and just like that electricity spread through his body.

 

***

Mickey rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry he…He put his hands down and sniffed the air. It was Ian his scent was clear as day but it was different. He was scared. Mickey jumped up from the ground and followed his nose until he was standing in front of the animal shelter.

 

“Mickey what is it?” Iggy called from across the street.

 

“Shh.” Mickey held up his hand and walked closer to the building. 

 

_ ‘Please I don’t know.’  _ then the air filled with the thick smell of his boyfriend. He wasn’t scared..no he was terrified. “He’s here. He’s fuckin here. I hear him.”

 

His sibling ran across the street and stood behind him. “Listen”. Mickey cocked his head. ‘ _ Dont please!’  _ he rubbed his nose and looked to his brothers and sister. “Tell me you heard that.”

 

They nodded in unison.

 

“He’s in there and they are hurting him. He’s afraid, I can smell it. We gotta find him.”

 

“We got your back Mickey. You’re right he’s family.” Colin replied. “So you ready?”

 

“I’m gonna kill em. Every last one.” Mickey growled and walked full speed ahead to the entrance. He threw open the door.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

A perky women maybe 40 or so greeted them. Mickey was about to freak out when his sister walked up. “Yea someone called me. My dog was picked up last night?’

 

“Name please”

 

“Lois..Griffin?” Mandy replied not thinking. Her eyes were searching until she saw the button to open the no access door at to the left of the women.

 

“You sure it was us? I only show one pick up but it was a stray.”

 

“No I’m sure. I was told he was picked up last night around 10pm.”

 

The women clicked her tongue. “Wait here sweetie, let me check in the back. Sometimes the files get moved. I’ll be right back.” The women stood up from her desk and walked around the corner. Mandy turned to her brother and pointed at the door. “There. Come on.” She reached over the counter and pressed the button and the heavy white door swung open. The three ran as fast as they could through the door.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey bent over catching his breath, his heart in his chest. He looked up at his sister “Good thinkin kid.”

 

Mandy beamed at the praise. “You would have tore her apart” she replied positive her brother would have handled the situation horribly.

 

Mickey shrugged his shoulder. “I mean..”

 

“Guys. Hate to break up this bonding moment but” Iggy pointed to a set of stairs at the end of the hall “Creepy basement steps for the win?”

 

Mickey nodded. He could smell Ian full force and the closer they got to the stairs the more he could tell he was in danger. Call it intuition but Ian was his mate. He could feel him and they were running out of time. They crept down the stairs until they came to a dimly lit hallway.

 

“Yea this isn’t weird at all” Colin said looking around.

 

“Wait.” Mickey stopped and turned to a door. “He’s here.” He walked up to the door and sniffed it. “Here, here he’s here. He’s..”

 

“Hey” Iggy touched his brothers shoulder. He looked liked he was going to climb the door. “If he’s there we’ll get him.”

 

“We have to go now.” Mickey tried the knob and the door opened to another dark hallway.

 

“Great” Colin mumbled.

 

They walked slowly down the hall when suddenly a door opened.

 

“Why are we wasting our time Bill? He’s not gonna talk.” a tall man said to a shorter, stout man. “No he will. I can tell he can’t take much more. We’re gonna break him.”

 

“We should just grab the one at the coffee shop. She’s weak, this one isn’t going to tell us.

 

“You have no faith Allen. You said the same thing about the last one and yet he revealed this pack. If we find the alpha he can tell us where they all are.”

 

Tall man sighed “Alright but we’re gonna do it my way.”

 

“Fine by me. We should grab Benny. He’s gonna wanna be there when he cracks.”

 

“Alright.”

 

The four hid behind the shelf holding their breath until there was silence. Mickey stepped out first to make sure they had a clear path. He jerked his head toward the door looking around. They were clear for now. He pushed open the door and his heart fell out of his chest. Ian was huddled into a ball with his head in his lap. He could feel the fear and sadness radiating from him.

 

“Ian?”

 

Ian lifted his head in shock and saw his boyfriend and his family. “Mickey” he jumped up from the ground and pressed his body against the cage, trying to be close to him. “Mickey what’s going on? How did you find me?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. We have to get you out of here.” Mickey looked around frantically for keys, something anything  to try and pick the lock. He turned to his sibling who were gawking at the horror show of a room. “Don’t just fuckin stand there! Help.” They quickly started looking through drawers and on shelves. He was.

 

“Mickey please what is happening?”

 

“Ian I need you to stay calm ok. I’ll explain everything later.”

 

“Well hello there.”

 

Mickey cocked his head to see the two men from earlier along with another older man. “You must be the pack. Mandy..nice to see you.”

 

Mandy narrowed her eyes and growled. 

 

“Which one of you boys is the alpha hm? I know for a fact it’s one of you.” Allen walked over to a drawer and pulled out a revolver and a silencer. “No one?”

 

“Mickey what is he talking about? Who are these people?” The tall man looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You don’t know do you?”

 

“I fucking told you I don’t know. What is going on?”

 

Bill laughed and turned to his attention back to them. “Clearly this boy is important to you. Why else would you expose yourselves. I’m sensing he’s someones mate?”

 

Mickey was ready to attack his eyes focused on the man’s jugular. “Let him go”

 

The stout man..Bill reached for something on the desk. “One way to find out.” he clicked a button and Ian cried out in pain falling to the ground.

 

“Let him go or I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Ian lifted his head. Kill? He watched as his boyfriend walked in front of his cage he could hear him growling. 

 

“So it’s you” Allen said with a smile. “This one is yours.” The man looked behind him at his siblings then back to him “And you’re the alpha, that’s hilarious.” he looked around him into Ian’s cage. “You didn’t know you were screwing a monster did you? Doesn’t matter now.” he turned back to him. “Go on Milkovich..That’s right we know all about you four. Why don’t you show your little boyfriend who you really are.”

 

Mickey walked backed up against Ian’s cage. He didn’t care if he was exposed protecting his mate was all that mattered. “I’m gonna tear you apart” he said clenching his jaw.

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

The two men pulled out two tranquilizer guns. “Who do you think is gonna win here Mickey? How about you tell us where your other packs are and we’ll let your boyfriend live.”

 

“Fuck you. We don’t know.”

 

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine” 

 

The man aimed his gun at Ian and he closed his eyes. At least he got to see Mickey one last time. The gun went off and next to him. He opened his eyes in time to see..no..what the fuck? No. Mickey was gone and so were Mandy, Iggy, and Colin. Instead he saw four very large very scary wolves and they were tearing attacking the three men. The black one..that was the dog..wolf from the alley. The one who scared his date. Now he was ripping apart the man below him. The screaming had stopped but the animals were still biting and tearing he could take it anymore. “Stop. just stop it.”

 

Mickey’s turned to his boyfriend. Ian was looking at him with fear in his eyes. He yipped at his siblings and they all stopped and looked around. Something primal came over them. They not only attacked but shred the threat to their family, the way wolves would do protecting their pack. He shook out his fur and stood up watching Ian eyes fill with shock. He grabbed the key from what was left of Allen and walked over to the cage. Ian backed up against the wall.

 

“It’s ok. You’re ok.”

 

Ian stared wide eyed at Mickey. His eyes locked on the blood in corner of his mouth. He was speechless.

 

Ian was staring at him. Mickey licked his lips and tasted blood. He wiped his face with the back of his hand covering it in blood. Fuck. He reached his hand in the cage. “Let me explain.”

 

Explain? EXPLAIN! “Get away from me” Ian shouted. He looked around at the others in the room, blood spattered on each one. How? What?

 

“Ian please.” Mickey went to step in the cage but was pushed to the ground.

 

“No.” Ian turned to the corpse on the floor and felt his stomach heave. He walked over to the desk he’s seen the tall man put the key in an opened the drawer. He grabbed the key unlocking the collar around his neck with shaky hands. Mandy started to walk towards him and he backed up. “Don’t. Leave me alone. All of you. Just stay away from me.” He threw the key on the desk and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

 

Mickey pulled on his clothes as quick as he could. “I gotta go talk to him.”

 

“No Mickey.” Iggy walked up behind him. “He’s scared of you.”

 

“Yea but he shouldn’t be.”

 

“You just tore a person apart in front of him.”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose “Yea but I was protectin him.”

 

“Remember how scared we were when dad attacked us that night? That’s how Ian feels. He needs space.”

 

Mickey looked to his sister who nodded her head in agreement. “Are you guys serious we just got him back we have to go after him.”

 

“Mickey you’re just gonna push him further away. You have to give him time” Mandy walked over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. Mickey was never one for a hug but right now he let her. He needed his family. “We need to leave before someone comes for them” she said as she pushed away.

 

“Fine fuck. Let’s go.”

  
  
  



	13. Let Me Explain

Ian sighed as he hit ignore on his phone for the 500th time. It had been two weeks since that night and he still had nightmares. He didn’t tell anyone, who would believe him. He’d never been so scared in his life. When he thought he was going to and again when his friends, his...Mickey. They killed those men, tore them apart until there’s was nothing but blood. So much blood.

 

How could he do this to him? How could he be so selfish? I mean his boyfriend..Mickey was a fucking werewolf. That what you call it right? Thinking about it now so many things made sense. The way he would sniff him and his things or how he would growl during sex. Oh my god. He had sex with a werewolf like...what? He pressed his fingers against his eyes rubbing with frustration. Mickey should have told him, Mandy should have told him. They put his life in danger. He would have...he didn’t know how he would react but they didn’t trust him..Mickey didn’t trust him enough to tell him and he knew. He fucking knew. This is why things changed. Those men were following them, hunting them and Mickey found out. That’s why he kept everyone inside and made Mandy quit her job. They all knew but no one thought he should know crazy fucking werewolf hunters were after them, not like he fucking lived there. Mickey was the alpha hmph..how did he not connect that? Alpha, pack, dogs wolves. Stupid. Looking at it now it was clear as day. He thought back to when he first met Mickey. Mandy knew he was coming long before he entered and his brothers always stood behind him, gave up their seats, they did everything he told them. He was the alpha. Holy fuck. He just spent the last year almost living with a pack of fucking wolves. 

He stood up from his bed and turned his phone on silent. This was too much to process. Everyday he thought it would get easier but it only made him more bitter. He wanted nothing to do with them..with Mickey. His trust was broken and so was his heart. His mind wasn’t so hot either still jumping when people came up behind him. Fuck them. Fuck Mickey. Stupid asshole!

 

****

 

Mickey punched the wall. “Fuck!”

 

Mandy turned to her brother and took a drag of her cigarette. “Still not answering?”

 

“Does it fuckin look like he’s answerin?” Mickey rubbed his forehead. “3 weeks Mandy. You said to give it time and I gave it fuckin time. 3 weeks is too long. I have to see him.”

 

“Mickey..”

 

“Don’t Mickey me! I’m your fuckin alpha got it? Remember your fuckin place and don’t tell me what to do with MY mate understand?”

 

Mandy lowered her eyes. Ever since they returned Mickey had been jumping on all of them, this was the first time he pulled rank in a while though. He was right. “OK Mickey.”

 

“Good now open the fuckin door.” Mickey fell to the ground and sat down waiting for his sister to let him out. He walked over to the door and licked her hand. That was the only apology she was getting.

 

****

Ian saw him again sitting outside his yard. Did he think he was being sneaky? How many big black wolves just walked around the South side? That’s right none, at least that’s what he thought. This was the 5th time this week he caught Mickey following him. He was leaving work and saw him peek his head around the alley wall, not very subtle. The next time was walking to the bar with his brother. He saw him sitting across the street laying behind a car. He was a fucking wolve how did people not notice?...Well to be fair he thought he was a dog the first time they met. Fuck he was following him then too. Enough was enough. He walked down the stairs and out to yard. “Go away!” he shouted to the empty yard. Mickey was lying behind the gate by the bushes. He watched as he peered around the corner and sat down staring at him. “Go on go! Leave me alone”

 

“What are you yelling...holy shit?” Lip stared wide eyed at the giant dog on the other side of the fence. “Is that a dog?”

 

Ian looked at his brother. He wanted to say no and spill his guts but instead he said. “Yea and he won’t leave.” His brother bent over a picked up a rock throwing it at the fence. Mickey jumped back. “Stop what are you doing?” He wanted him to leave but he didn’t want to hurt him...would rocks hurt him?

 

“What it worked”

 

Ian turned to see Mickey run across the street and disappear around the corner. He was trying to hold onto his anger, he needed it. Without his anger he was left with sadness. He missed Mickey, he missed everything but he didn’t know how to be with him anymore. He lied to him, he put him in danger. He was a wolf..how could they ever be together knowing that?

 

“You ok man?”

 

Ian was fighting back tears as he wiped his face. “Yea just got something in my eye. I’m gonna go lie down.”

 

“It 2pm.”

 

“I’m just not feeling good, don’t worry about it.” Ian turned from his brother and walked in the house and up to his room. He grabbed his phone and saw two more missed calls. This needed to stop, he couldn’t go on like this. He picked up his phone and pressed the call button. 

 

_ Ian? _

 

_ Stop following me Mickey _

 

_ I’m not  _

 

_ Don’t treat me like I’m stupid. Don’t lie to me! I saw you. I know that was you. So please stop. _

 

_ I just wanted to make sure you were safe _

 

_ You were the one who put me in danger. Don’t you get that? _

 

_ Ian please. I love you. Just let me explain, if you don’t wanna be with me after then fine I’ll leave you alone, but just give me that...please? _

 

Ian let out a deep breath and shook his head.

 

_ Fine. I’ll let you explain this doesn’t change anything.  _

 

_ I know. I just want to talk. Can I come over? _

 

_ No. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. _

 

_ Ok I lov… _

 

Ian hung up the phone. He couldn’t hear those words again, not when he was trying to hold his ground. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on. You can do this. It’s just a talk. He shut of the light then walked down the stairs and out the door.

 

****

 

“Just go. I don’t care if you walk around the fuckin block. I don’t want you here.” Mickey put out his cigarette and walked over to the door holding it open. “Let’s go, move it”

 

His brothers stood up from the couch. “When can we come back?” Colin asked grabbing his phone and cigarettes from the table.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I don’t fuckin know, how bout when I call you stupid!

 

“Don’t worry it will be ok.”

 

“Why are you still here? Go!” Mickey watched his brothers walk out the door and plopped down on the couch leaving it open. Mandy had been able to get her job back at the coffee shop after making up a story about a family member dying. Apparently there was a thing called bereavement leave. With a few phone call she was able to provide info about poor Aunt Bettys passing. What? They needed all the money they could get, not to mention Mandy wouldn’t stop hounding him now that the hunters were gone….for now.

 

His body stiffened and his heart sped up as Ian approached he could smell it. Fresh baked cookies getting closer and closer until.

 

“Mickey.” Ian stood outside the door with his hand tucked in his hoodie. “You got 5 minutes.”

 

Mickey stood up and started to walk towards the door but Ian stepped back. His heart felt like it was breaking when he caught a glimmer of fear in the younger boys eye. “I’m not goin to hurt you Ian.”

 

“Just talk to me from there.”

 

Mickey shook his head this was ridiculous. “Get in here and sit down. I’m gonna need more than 5 minutes.” Ian stared at him with hesitation then rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine.” Ian walked passed Mickey and sat down on the couch. Mickey sat down next to him and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was nervous, scared, and in love. All because of the boy next to him. “You said you wanted to explain so..”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and took a deep breath. This was happening. He started at the beginning..no other place to start really. He explained about Terry and how he attacked them and changed them against their will, then how he went after Mandy. He looked away not in shame but because he felt cold, no emotion to the fact he killed his father. He didn’t want Ian to see that. As more and more of his story left his mouth he noticed Ian’s posture change. He told him about the other packs and how he found out about the hunters. How he just wanted to take care of his family, that's when he showed up out of nowhere. He was protecting his family when they first met, scared for his sisters safety. He felt something warm touch his hand and looked down to see Ian’s slender fingers. “That’s it really. The rest you know.”

 

Wow. That was a lot to take in. First off his boyfriend had killed 2 people..that he knew of. More importantly his life was taken from him and he was just trying to get by. To protect his family the best he could. He loved Mickey before but now he knew they were meant to be together. This fucked up turn of events brought them here to this place. Mickey had been carrying around this secret and it was eating at him, ruining their relationship and now everything was out in the air. He grabbed Mickey’s hand fully “Why didn’t you trust me? You should have told me Mick”

 

Mickey averted his eyes. “Why? So you could know I was a monster. A freak. I just found you Ian, I didn’t want you to leave. I was ashamed.”

 

Ian reached up and caressed his boyfriends face. “I love you Mickey. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He glanced down and shook his head letting out a small laugh “You’re a fucking werewolf Mickey. Do you know how badass that is?”

 

“No Ian I don’t. It’s miserable.”

 

“Are you serious?” Ian scoffed “Wolf Mickey and the Alpha wolf to be exact. That’s like...I mean what’s it like?” He was amazed how quickly his anger dissipated once he gave his boyfriend a chance. He was scolding himself inside for running away but they were here now.

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and shrugged his shoulder “I guess it’s kind of cool. I can smell shit, smell people like their scent and shit.”

 

“What do I smell like?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mickey felt a blush begin to creep across his face.

 

Ian playfully shoved his boyfriend “Come on Mick, no more secrets.”

 

“Whatever cookies alright.” Mickey glanced down to the side avoiding prying green eyes.

 

“Wait really? Cookies?”

 

Mickey sucked in his lip and nodded. “Yup”

 

“What else?”

 

“What else what?”

 

“What else can you do?”

 

“I can hear everything pretty much but you learn to tune in or tune out things. I can run pretty fast and uh...you know.” He didn’t want to brag.

 

“No tell me.”

 

“Well lets just say I don’t need to go the gym” Mickey said shyly looking away again.

 

“Yes! Superhuman strength. See awesome.”

 

He had never thought about the fact it was pretty cool. He was too concerned about hiding it to even think about the benefits.

 

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand tenderly. “Show me.”

 

Mickey looked up quickly “You sure. You don’t have too.. I don’t have to do that again, it’s ok.”

 

“No show me. It’s part of you and I wanna see.”

 

Mickey licked his lips and stood up from the couch. He walked around to the back and fell to the ground. He kept his head low to the ground as he walked around the couch over to where Ian was sitting.

 

Ian fought the urge to run. The reality was scary but not terrifying like before. More so that it was possible, it kinda shifted everything he ever believed in. Mickey jumped up on the couch and stared at him with his enchanting red eyes. Everything fit now. Everything made sense. He extended his hand out slowly and touched the soft fur on Mickey’s face. Mickey nuzzled against him and licked his hand. “You’re beautiful” he said softly almost a whisper in awe of the the animal before him. He really was. He ran his hand down Mickey’s back stroking his fur taking in this moment. He still couldn’t believe it. This was his Mickey. Suddenly the wolf sat up which startled him from his tranquil state of mind, lost in the feel of soft fur under his finger tips. Mickey leaned forward and licked his face resting his head on his shoulder for a moment then he jumped over him behind the couch.

 

Mickey stood up pulling on his pants. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat down.

 

“Mickey I..” Ian was cut off by soft lips capturing his own. Mickey pushed him down and kissed his neck licking and biting at it. To be honest when he thought about it before it disgusted him, he didn’t see how he could ever be with Mickey again, but after meeting his wolf and having that moment the way Mickey was attacking him could get him off on it’s own. “Mm Mickey” he groaned when his boyfriend reached down and undid his pants. He felt Mickey’s hand slip underneath and grab his dick firmly.

 

“I love you” Mickey whispered then nipped at his boyfriends jaw. He sat back on his knees and undid Ian pants pulling them down with his boxers. Ian’s dick was was hard and waiting at attention. He locked eyes with green and dipped his head down parting his lips around the tip. 

 

“Mm” Ian sighed at the feeling of  Mickey’s warm mouth. Mickey started at him as he worked his tongue around him. Teeth scraped gently against his skin and he reached out threading his fingers through Mickey’s raven hair. “Feels so good.”

 

Mickey blushed at the praise and took his boyfriends dick in further hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head up and down and gripped at the base stroking him. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Ian gasped when Mickey throat constricted around him. Mickey normally didn’t do this. Here and there but he usually was on the receiving end. His boyfriend was more into eating him out then blowing him. This had to be the best blow job he’d ever had. There was an unspoken connection between them as Mickey lifted his head and licked up him from base to tip. His boyfriend moved his hand faster and faster. “Mm yes.”

 

Mickey could tell Ian was close. He lifts his finger to his mouth and sucked on it then slipped it between his boyfriends legs. He rubbed against his tight hole then pressed it. Ian’s ass welcomed it. His muscles squeezing around him. He rubbed his finger back and forth as he bobbed his head on his on Ian’s dick.

 

“Mickey fuck..fuck.” Mickey slipped another finger inside him and he arched his back. Between his boyfriend's mouth and his fingers he came hard. “Shiitt” he cried. Mickey pulled out his fingers but continued to suck him down until nothing was left. 

 

Mickey swallowed then lifted his head. “Taste so good, cmere” He reached out and grabbed Ian’s head pulling him into a kiss. He leaned back and stared at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry.” he looked away for a moment. “For everything. I should have trusted you.”

 

Ian smiled and reached out pulling his boyfriend down so that he was in front of him. Mickey may be a top and he may be the alpha but right now. He just wanted to show him how much he was loved so for now, this one time, he could be the little spoon.


	14. You Can't Be Serious

Ian woke up and felt sick to his stomach. He’d been feeling off lately but he just assumed he’d caught a virus or something. He sat up quickly and had to keep himself from gagging. What was that smell? It was rancid like rotten eggs. Fuck. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach. He flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth before looking in the mirror. Ugh he looked like shit. He could swear he’d gained a few pounds but he’d been a low carb diet for several months now so he had to be imagining things. He was just tired. He hated being sick.

 

He walked down the hall and felt his stomach turn again. “What the fuck is that smell?” He held his hand over his face as he walked into the kitchen to grab a cup a coffee.

 

Mickey looked at his sister then back over at his boyfriend. “What smell?”

 

“Are you for reals? You don’t smell that?” Ian walked over to his boyfriend and sat down. “It’s like a dirty diaper or spoiled food it’s just..” he brought his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. Deep breath...you’re ok.

 

Mickey sniffed the air. All he could smell was the trash truck. There were so many scents in the air he had learned how to filter them. Why would Ian smell that though. The trash came like 10 minutes ago had to be on the next block by now.

 

****

 

Mickey had noticed his boyfriend acting differently but didn’t question it. Not until really strange things started to happen. The first thing was the trash truck, no way Ian should have been able to smell that but he told himself it was a fluke, maybe he was smelling something else if he was sick who knows. When he walked in on Ian eating raw hamburger that was when he started to worry. 

 

They had just gotten back from the grocery store. Ian wanted to stop and get food but why when they just bought groceries. He was just going to make burgers, his boyfriend couldn’t wait a hour not like he was gonna starve. He had walked back to the bedroom to  changes from his jeans into sweats and a tank top. He grabbed a joint from his nightstand and tucked it behind his ear then walked back out to the kitchen.

 

“So I was thinkin…” Mickey paused and stared in disbelief at his boyfriend. He walked over to him and swatted the styrofoam container from his hands. “Ian what the fuck are you doin?” Ian stopped and stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know Mickey. I was putting away the groceries then I just got really really hungry.” Ian slouched against the counter and stared at the little bits of raw meat sticking to his hand. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

Mickey reached out and touched his boyfriend arm. “I don’t fuckin know Gallagher but maybe you should see a doctor or somethin.” Something was wrong, maybe Ian caught some weird bug, or maybe he was just going through some change that humans dealt with, he didn’t know he was a fuckin wolf.

 

Ian nodded his head. Mickey was right, between the weird smells and now this he was getting scared. First thing tomorrow he would go to the urgent care on mainstreet.

 

*****

 

Ian sat there waiting for the doctor twiddling his thumbs. Fuck he was nervous. He really wished Mandy could have come with him but she had to work. He didn't want Mickey there because he was embarrassed, he didn’t know what was wrong. Finally the door opened and in walked a younger man early 30’s holding a clipboard.

 

“Mr. Gallagher” the man said sitting down. “My name is Dr. Stevens. What brings you in today?”

 

Ian explained his symptoms. The doctor jotted down notes on his clipboard as he talked about the dizziness and the upset stomach. He nodded when he told him he felt tired and everything seemed to make him nauseous. It wasn’t until he mentioned the consumption of raw meat that the Dr. lifted his head.

 

“Excuse me, not sure if I heard you correctly. Did you just say raw meat?”

 

“Ya.” Ian nodded then looked away. He felt like a freak. “Uh hamburger actually. I don’t even realize it until my boyfriend took it away from me.”

 

“I see. Well let’s run a few tests and see it we can find out what's going on. Hows that sound?”

 

“Whatever you need.”

 

“Great.” Dr. Steven walked over to the cabinet and pulled down several things. “Now Mr. Gallagher. Have you been experimenting with any controlled substances? LSD, PCP maybe? Keep in mind I’m not here to judge but I need you to be honest with me.”

 

Ian bunched his face in disgust. Really? “Uh nope. I smoke weed that’s it.”

 

“Hmm..”

 

The doctor took a urine sample but wasn’t satisfied so he drew his blood as well. When the doctor came back after analyzing the test he had a very solemn look on his face. Great, he was gonna die wasn’t he. “What's wrong am I sick?”

 

Dr. Stevens sat down across from him. “Mr Gallagher, your urine sample should elevated levels of hcg so that’s why I wanted to take the blood test. I wanted to make sure, since this is extremely uncommon.”

 

Ian looked at his doctor with wide eyes “Ok..so what is it?”

 

“I’m not sure how to put this delicately but you’re 8  weeks pregnant Mr. Gallagher .”

 

“Wait..what? Did you just say pregnant?”

 

“That’s correct.” the doctor reached for something on his clipboard. “I have some pamphlets here for you on male pregnancy. Have you thought about your options?”

 

Options? What options? How was this even happening. “How is this even possible. I’m a guy!”

 

The doctor folded his hands across his chest. “Mr. Gallagher I understand this may come as a shock to you but men can get pregnant. It’s just very uncommon and most don’t tend to keep it which is why it’s not very well known.”

 

“But..I don’t understand.”

 

“Like I said this Mr. Gallagher this is very uncommon. Only about 10% of men actually carry the capability to carry a child. Other men simply reject the fertilization process.” 

 

“So you’re sayin I part of the 10% lucky fuckin men that can get pregnant?” he couldn’t believe this shit right now. Here he thought he was sick and there’s a kid growing in him. 

 

“Yes like I said there’s options...” the doctor started to say. 

 

Ian held up his hand stopping him. “Can we just stop. I need time to think. Let it all fuckin sink in.” 

 

“Of course Mr. Gallagher. I’ll be back with your paperwork.” Dr. Stevens said walking out and leaving Ian. 

 

This is crazy. 10% jesus how did he get so lucky? God why can’t he be the 10% to win the lottery. He placed his hand over his stomach. There wasn’t even a bump. He placed his head in his hands. “Are you serious right now” he sighed. This is gonna be interesting. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

 

“You know you’re gonna have to make some changes around here right?”

 

Mickey looked at his sister with a raised brow “The fuck are you talkin about?”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and picked her brother pocket knife up from the table. “You can't be this careless with a baby Mickey.” she looked around the living room and let out a deep sigh. “You have to baby proof this place.”

 

“Baby’s not gonna be here for like 8 months.”

 

“Still you should get in the habit.”

 

Mickey bunched his face and cocked his head “Since when do YOU tell me what to do again? Did I miss somethin?”

 

“Since you knocked up my best friend asshole.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “That don’t mean..”

 

“You need to get a car too.”

 

“What?”

 

Mandy plopped down on the couch next to her brother and stole a cigarette from his pack. She propped her elbow against the couch and rest her head in her hand lighting the cigarette. “Think about it. Ian’s 2 months pregnant and a guy.” she averted her eyes for a moment. It wasn’t unheard of men getting pregnant but it was very rare. There were a lot of people who looked down on it, and in their neighborhood it was down right dangerous. Mickey’s rep would only go so far and who knew if it would extend to his pregnant boyfriend. “You really want him walkin around, takin the train everywhere.”

 

Mickey rubbed his knuckle against his nose. Mandy had a point. Not only about the fact that having Ian walking around in his condition was dangerous but...this is  _ His _ boyfriend and  _ His  _ baby we’re talkin about. He wasn’t about to have him walking around anyway, let alone work. He needed to just take care of himself and the baby. So if he bought a car Ian could go see his family whenever he wanted and he could drive him anywhere else he needed or wanted to go. Great another expense. Good thing he’d finally gotten a real job. When Ian made his announcement he realized he couldn’t keep doin illegal shit. He wanted to be around for his kid, take care of him and Ian. You can’t do that from a jail cell, plus he refused to be a piece of shit dad like his father. “Fine. We’ll get a car. I’ll hit up Frankie and see if he got somethin used and cheap.”

 

“It has to be kid friendly.”

 

“I fuckin know that.”

 

*****

  
  


“It’s true I saw it on Ellen.” Fiona took a sip of her beer and leaned back in the chair.

 

“I guess it makes sense if they can hear everything else.” Ian rubbed his stomach. It was still weird to think he was going to be a dad. He never saw that in the cards for him. I mean yea he liked kids but a family, married with the whole white picket fence. That kind of thing didn’t happen to people like him yet here he was 16wks pregnant. He wasn’t married though, not even engaged. To be honest he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He knew he wanted to be with Mickey. Spend the rest of his life with him but the act of marriage scared him. He was still trying to process that his boyfriend was...it sounded so ridiculous to say out loud but it was true. Mickey was a werewolf, same with the rest of them. He watched him kill, saw that rabid look in his eyes. He didn’t know if he would ever fully be able to wrap his head around it. He loved Mickey no matter what though and his cute little quirks made so much more sense now. Not to mention he would occasionally wake up to his boyfriend with his head on his stomach sleeping and he felt strangely safe, like nothing in the world could hurt him.

 

“I’m gonna head home and try it. Guess we’ll know if he's born playin piano right?” he laughed and stood up from the table. He gave his sister a hug and and grabbed the lemon bars Veronica baked for them. “I’ll talk to you Saturday.”

 

“Bye Ian. Be careful gettin home.”

 

“It’s like a 5 minute drive Fi.” His sister shrugged her shoulder and he let out a small laugh “Alright bye.”

 

When he got home he put the baked good on the counter and walked to the bedroom. He grabbed his pillow and his headphones and shuffled to the couch. “Ok baby..let’s see if Ellen's right shall we.” He pulled up youtube and found a 90 minute video of classical music. It was a mixture of Mozart, Beethoven and Bach. Good choice. He pushed play and turned up the volume before adjusting the headphones so that on phone was completely on his belly. He lay back on his pillow and let the sound of  _ Fur De Lis _ lure him to sleep.

 

Mickey came home and saw his boyfriend asleep on the couch. He walked over to the sleeping redhead and lightly ran his fingers through his hair. He was so lucky Ian came back to him. He’d never let anyone in before Ian. Hell he didn’t even want to let him in but it just happened. Ian made him a different person, a better person and he was thankful. When he left he felt like his world was crumbling around him, like he was drowning and Ian was the only was who could revive him. Then he did. He came back and now he was going to be a dad. He smiled fondly at the thought and reached down to touch his boyfriends pregnant belly. He was surprised when he saw headphones resting on his stomach. Really? He’d heard about this, playing music so the baby would be smarter or some shit. It was in one of the baby books Mandy had bought and forced him to read but they said it was more of an opinion than fact. That bitch was getting a little brazen now that she was an aunty. He was still alpha but Ian and Mandy had a strange ability to gang up on him. She would talk to Ian or vise versa and that’s how he found himself reading baby books, buying a car and getting a real job. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his albums. He didn’t wanna scare the little guy but he wanted him to know about the wonderful world of rock. He decided to go with the classics, still good to jam to but wouldn’t rattle his little baby brain. He settled on Metallica. He reached down and unplugged Ian’s phone setting it on the table then plugged his in and pushed play. “That’s better.”

 

He woke up to the sound of guitar. He blinked his eyes open slowly and stretched his arms above his head. He turned to see Iggy sitting on the floor watching the muted TV. Mickey must be home. He was so protective of him, that meant not waking him from his nap and he chose to sleep in the living room. “You can turn it up man, it’s fine.”

 

Iggy turned to look at Ian “You sure?”

 

“Mm hm” he replied letting out a yawn. He looked down at his belly and saw a red case instead of his black one. He grabbed the headphones and held them to his ear..sure enough Sanitarium was playing. “Mickey!” he shouted rolling his eyes.

 

MIckey opened the front door and poked his head inside. He and Colin were smoking outside and talkin about the Walking Dead. “You don’t have to fuckin yell. You can literally whisper and I would hear you. Wolf remember?” he leaned back and took a drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke behind him. “What?”

 

“You changed my music.” Ian laughed and sat up rolling his shoulders backwards.

 

“And?”

 

“And…” Ian was upset for like 10 seconds but now as he looked at his boyfriends blue eyes and his Disturbed shirt with cut off sleeves he changed his mind. “And I think it’s cute.”

 

Mickey rubbed under his nose with his knuckle and licked his lips. “I’m not fuckin cute!”

 

“Whatever you say Mick.” He stood up and grabbed his pillow. He turned to walk to bedroom.


	15. Anything Else?

They pulled up to the burger king drive thru.  _ Thank you for choosing King how can I help you? _

 

He looked over at his boyfriend “What do you want?”

 

Ian peered over the menu “I want a Spicy Chicken Sandwich with large fries and a chocolate shake.”

 

“K.” Mickey leaned over to repeat his boyfriends order “Yea a spicy chicken sandwich meal large an..”

 

“Oh can you add bacon to that?”

 

“Uh..sorry spicy chicken sandwich meal add bacon large with a chocolate shake.”

 

_ Anything else? _

 

“Yea I’ll have a double..”

 

“Mick?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend “What?”

 

“Can you add avocado to it too?”

 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “That it?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Alright..” Mickey turned back to the speaker outside the window. “Can we add avocado to the Spicy Chicken?”

 

_ Sorry sir we don’t carry avocado _

 

Of fuckin course not. He turned back to his boyfriend. “They don’t have it”

 

Ian pursed his lips, this changed everything. “Ok then I’ll just have the bbq crispy chicken with extra tomato.”

 

“Really?”

 

Ian’s face fell and he felt like he was about to cry over a fucking sandwich. Stupid hormones. “Never mind, that’s fine I guess” he sniffled.

 

“What? No don’t...it’s Ok.” Mickey turned back to the speaker. “Ok so scratch the spicy meal. Instead I want a bbq crispy chicken meal, large with extra tomatoes and a chocolate shake.”

 

“Strawberry”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes “I mean Strawberry. Strawberry shake not chocolate.”

 

_ Great. Anything else? _

 

Miceky waited to see if his man would ask for anything else but there was silence. “Yea I’ll have a double cheeseburger meal large with onion rings and…”

 

“Oh my god I forgot all about the onion rings. Can you change it?”

 

“Ian..babe...seriously anything else?”

 

Mickey heard a horn honk behind him and Ian shook his head. “Onion rings not fries?”

 

“Yea Mick that’s it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Ian nodded his head and rubbed his stomach.

 

Mickey smiled. His boyfriend was so fuckin cute even if he wanted to wring his neck right now. Picky bitch. “Ok. Sorry. Double Cheeseburger meal, large with onion rings and a chocolate shake and on the first meal can we change the fries to onion rings?”

 

_ Of course. Anything else? _

 

Mickey heard honking again and this time threw his middle finger out the window. He turned to Ian one more time. “Anything else?”

 

“No”

 

“Nah that’s it.” The women repeated the order than he drove up to the window. He checked the food knowing better than to just drive off. Everything seemed to be in order. He was about to pull away when Ian tapped his shoulder. “Hmm?”

 

Ian looked away nervously because he knew he was being a pain in the ass but he couldn’t help it, and he suddenly got a craving for apples. Why wait to say something when they were already here. “Um..can you see if they have apple slices?”

 

Mickey’s eyes widened and he sucked in his bottom lip. Wordlessly he turned and knocked on the drive through window. A young women opened it and stared at him. “You got apple slices?” The young women said she had to check then came back to the window and informed him they only have applesauce. He breathed in deeply and turned to his boyfriend. “They only have applesauce. You want that?”

 

“No that’s ok.”

 

Mickey gave a dismissive wave to the women in the window and they pulled out of the drive through. 

 

“Mick?” he said softly pulling his sandwich from the brown paper bag.

 

Mickey took a sip of his shake and licked his lips. “What Ian?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Mickey smiled and set his drink down in the cupholder before reaching out to touch his boyfriends arm. “I love you too.”

 

“Mick?”

 

He looked over at his boyfriend “What?”

 

“Can we go to the store?”

 

He pulled his hand back to the wheel and furrowed his brow. “What why?”

 

“Apple slices”

 


	16. Eat It!

Mickey was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette when his boyfriend walked through the door. He had a grocery bag in his hand and frustrated look on his face. 

“You alright there Freckles?” he said putting out his cigarette and folding his arms across his chest.

 

Ian walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the counter. He put the milk in the fridge along with his string cheese. He grabbed his food and his apple juice and walked over to his boyfriend. He tossed the container of raw fish down on the table and leaned over Mickey’s chair. “I got sushi.”

 

Mickey raised his brow and looked up at his boyfriend with confusion. “You can’t have sushi.”

 

Ian leaned down closer “I know that but you can.”

 

Ian’s eyes were eager and desperate it was sad but kinda funny. He pulled his head back and grabbed the container handing it to his boyfriend. “I already ate man. Had a pizza.

 

“Eat it” Ian said firmly.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of the sashimi and took a bite.

 

“Slower”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose in annoyance. Only 2 more fuckin months, that’s it. Ian was really trying his patience. He was used to being in charge and to be honest he still was but with Ian….well you know how the saying goes. Happy wife, happy life aka Ian gets his way or the hormone monster comes out to play. I know what you’re thinkin. He’s a werewolf and an alpha at that. Well fuck you. He’s no bitch but Ian was under his skin. The redhead burrowed his way into his heart and made himself home. So maybe he wasn’t as uptight and irritable as he used to be..at least to one particular person. Now that Ian was 7 months pregnant he was learning to pick his battles and this one..with a hormonal, wide eyed, intense redhead next to him, this wasn’t one he would win. He held the rice in his hand and took another bite slowly to humor his boyfriend.

 

Ian stared at Mickey’s mouth wishing it was his own. He could just taste the the spicy tuna and it made his mouth water. Stupid mercury. “Yea that’s right Mick, enjoy it. Take your time.”

 

Mickey finished the piece of sushi and went to hand the container back when Ian stopped him and pointed to what looked like a tempura roll with eel sauce. Ew.

 

“Now try this one.” 

 

Mickey’s face pulled up in disgust. “I don’t like that one.”

 

“Just try it.” Ian said with gritted teeth. That was his favorite one, he couldn’t let it go to waste.

 

Mickey had eaten almost the whole tray at this point with Ian leaning over him.

 

“Tell me how much you love it Mick, please.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Mickey took another bite and smiled sarcastically. “Oh my god Ian I love it sooo much.”

 

Ian smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly “OK. Thank you for that. I…” he sat up from where he was leaning over the back of his boyfriends chair. “I think I’m good now.” He grabbed his juice and walked to the bedroom to take a nap.

 

Holy Fuck. He picked a piece of seaweed from his teeth “Gross ass shit” he huffed. He prayed that he would go to sleep and to months would come because if not he would most likely murder his boyfriend.

  
  



	17. It's A Boy

 

The Gallagher and Milkovich clans sat eagerly awaiting the arrival of their nephew. Ian has been in labor for about 12 hours now and they’re getting anxious. 

 

“Shouldn’t the baby be here yet? You think he’s ok?” Fiona said chewing her lip. 

 

“They said male birth is more complicated than female. It takes longer. Everything gonna be fine” Mandy said hoping she was right cause she was freaking too. Fiona nodded and sat back down. A doctor walked out.

 

“It’s Ian’s doctor” Lip said and they all walked over to him. “Ian is he ok? Is the baby?” 

 

“They are both fine. A beautiful healthy baby boy” there was a collective sigh. 

 

“Can we see em?” Fiona said. 

 

“Of course. Try to be quiet though. It was a difficult birth. Both baby and dad are tired.” 

 

They all walked into the room and saw Mickey holding a bundle of blanket. Ian smiled at everyone.

 

“Come on guys. You’ve been waiting forever. Might as well come meet him” Ian waved them over and they all huddled around Mickey. 

 

“Guys this is Xavier” Mickey said with so much love and adoration in his voice. This was it. This is what everyone’s been talking about. It might not be exactly normal but he’s happy. He has Ian, his family, and now his beautiful son. Honestly who could ask for more. 

  
  



	18. Links To Buzzfeed Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I got the inspiration for most of my fluff. It was really fun and I think I'm going to do a buzzfeed inspired collection xoxo

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n266x0JNnGI

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdGlItO8lkI&t=154s

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBckd2euLuY

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UghGRbHEwM&t=85s

 

I tried to Gallavich the fuck out of these so please don't say i copied xoxo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers got one more present then i will be finishing my WIPS xoxo


End file.
